En la oscuridad de tu mirada
by Dulcehp7
Summary: Varios mortífagos clamaban venganza, Hermione iba a contraer matrimonio con Ron, sin embargo una última jugada por parte de los mortífagos marcaría a Harry, Ron y Hermione de por vida, un terrible acontecimiento que los seguiría hasta el último suspiro de sus vidas. Vivir, redención y perdón, son algunas de las cosas que tendrán que aprender los protagonistas de esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola lectoras! Les doy la más cálida bienvenida a mi nuevo fic "En la oscuridad de tu mirada" esta historia será corta, desde el contenido en los capítulos como hasta el número de estos. Sera triste, muy triste, así que las que tengan corazón de pollo, preparen los pañuelos, la temática girara en base a lo difícil que puede ser perdonar y lo que estaríamos dispuestos hacer para redimirnos, así que si no ven mucho amor, desde ya les digo que lo siento. Sin embargo espero que le den una oportunidad al fic y a esta demente escritora. No les quito más el tiempo, sumérjanse en mi drama…

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R. Yo solo me divierto inventando locas historias.

XOXOX DLM

 **Capítulo 1 Código Negro**

― ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ― esa fue la respuesta que Hermione había dado al enterarse que estaba embarazada ― no, no, no, ― decía una y otra vez en medio de un mar de lágrimas mientras se ponía de pie.

― Tranquilícese señorita, le hará daño, tranquilícese por favor ― le pedía una enfermera que caminaba detrás de ella de un lado para otro tratando de calmarla.

― ¡No, maldita sea! ¿Por qué a mí, por qué a mí? ― Hermione se dejó caer en el frío piso de su habitación en San Mungo ― ¿Por qué? – repetía entre gemidos mientras se enterraba sus uñas en las piernas.

― Desmaius ― habló una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras ― ¿Por qué no la habían aturdido? ― Preguntó molesto ― ¿que no ven que se puede hacer daño en la condición que está ahora? ― le gritó al par de enfermeras que cuidaban de Hermione mientras que con su varita la levitaba para depositarla de nuevo sobre la cama.

― Lo sentimos ― contestó la enfermera más joven, si bien el rubio era tan solo pasante de sanador, en San Mungo era toda una leyenda por sus vastos conocimientos y su magnífico desempeño, ya que no por nada él estaba a cargo del caso de la señorita Granger que era altamente confidencial y delicado. Todo eso bastaba para ser respetado y admirado.

― Salgan ― les ordeno el rubio, las enfermeras obedecieron de inmediato, camino lentamente hasta la cama de la joven y la observo, aun eran muy notables los cardenales en sus muñecas y brazos, tenía mordidas sobre sus piernas y varios hematomas alrededor de su cuello, su rostro aún estaba inflamado por los diversos golpes que había recibido, no podía evitar sentir pena por la chica y más al enterarse como había pasado todo eso.

Se le contrajo el pecho al recordar la condición de Hermione al ingresar en San Mungo aquella madrugada de verano.

 _Se encontraba en su hora de comida tomando una taza de café cuando una enfermera había entrado corriendo dirigiéndose a él al no encontrar a nadie más en la cafetería, eran las tres de la mañana._

― _¿Dónde está el doctor Marcus? ¿Dónde está? ― Casi gritaba la desesperada enfermera, el doctor Marcus era el que estaba de guardia esa madrugada._

― _No está, tuvo una emergencia y se marchó, me dejo a cargo ¿Qué pasa? ― Le pregunto al momento que se ponía de pie._

 _La enfermera lo evaluó, no sabía qué hacer, él tan solo era un pasante de sanador, un pasante arrogante y presuntuoso ― se necesita un doctor ― le puntualizo ella._

― _Te he dicho que estoy a cargo y si es necesario le llamare al doctor, pero primero tengo que evaluar la situación ― caminó hacia la sala de emergencias empujando en el camino a la enfermera, le disgustaba que dudaran de sus capacidades, no por nada iba tan adelantado en sus estudios para volverse medimago._

 _La enfermera resoplo al ver que la batalla estaba perdida ― está en la habitación siete del último piso ― le informo y camino hacia la habitación mencionada._

 _A Draco le intrigó que ya tuviera habitación y además en el último piso, ese lugar estaba reservado para tratar casos confidenciales, extraños o de alta emergencia. Caminó de prisa hasta la habitación. Al llegar se llevó una gran sorpresa por el panorama, jamás pensó que volvería a ver a esos tres y menos en esas condiciones._

 _Ron Weasley vestía solo una playera y un bóxer los cuales estaban cubiertos de manchas de sangre, Harry Potter solo unos jeans, igual manchados de sangre, sobre su pecho desnudo llevaba marcados varios rasguños muy profundos, su cabello desordenado, las gafas rotas, los dos iban sin zapatos, pero lo más extraño fue el claro miedo dibujado en sus rostros. Harry le señalo la cama._

 _Se dirigió rápidamente a la cama y se encontró un bulto en vuelto bajo una sábana llena de sangre, solo se apreciaba una mata de cabellos, lo hizo a un lado y se encontró con el rostro de Hermione Granger, o lo que parecía haber sido su rostro._

 _Recorrió un poco la sabana, se percató que estaba desnuda y llena de lesiones, rápidamente reviso sus signos vitales, constato que seguía viva de suerte, de inmediato hizo que ingresaran a la sala un equipo médico para proceder a estabilizar a su antigua compañera de colegio._

― _¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? – Interrogó a Ron y Harry que lucían terribles y se habían negado a dejar la habitación hasta no saber que ella se salvaría._

― _No… nosotros… no… no quisimos… ha… hacerlo_ _― dijo_ _en forma entrecortada un_ _tembloroso Ron que se jalaba los cabellos desesperado sin quitar su vista de encima de Hermione que seguía inconsciente._

 _Harry se llevó sus manos a la cara para intentar contener el llanto y se dejó caer de rodillas al piso._

― _Háblenle al ministro, díganle que es un código negro y nadie a parte de ustedes y yo puede entrar a esta habitación_ ― _ordenó el pasante._

Código negro era como se designaba a los casos de mayor importancia y secretos en San Mungo.

Dio un fuerte respiro para dejar de lado en sus pensamientos la forma de cómo la encontró, pues ahora debía centrarse en cómo recuperarla.

Deslizó su mano por el rostro de ella y acomodó unos de sus rizos tras su oreja izquierda, ¿Por qué tú?, se preguntó el joven.


	2. Capítulo 2 Daño colateral

…

…

…

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado, por colocar la historia en favoritos y por seguirla.**_

 **Capítulo 2 Daño colateral**

Harry se encontraba recargado sobre la barra de su cocina, sumido en sus pensamientos, en su mano derecha sostenía una copa de whisky de fuego, desde que el ministro le ordenara no salir de su casa hacía más de dos semanas, no hubo un solo día que no se ahogara en alcohol. No podía sacar de su mente esas imágenes que lo atormentaban constantemente, no podía comunicarse con Ron y aunque le fuera posible, dudaba querer hacerlo. Estaba por servirse la última copa que salía de la botella cuando escucho un "Plop" proveniente de la sala.

― Son las nueve de la mañana, Harry ― habló el ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt mientras se colocaba frente a él en la cocina y le quitaba la copa de whisky de su mano.

Harry levantó su cara para mirarlo e intentar arrebatarle la copa ― sé perfectamente qué hora es, y qué maldito día ― le contestó de mala manera.

―Traigo malas noticias, Harry ― el ministro se pasó una mano por la cabeza, no le gustaba lo que se avecinaba y aún no sabía cómo lo enfrentarían y sobre todo, cómo le haría para que no fuese de conocimiento público.

Harry lo interrogó con la mirada, moría por saber, tenía días preguntándose cómo estaría ella, pero le daba miedo escuchar que lo que hizo no tendrá remedio alguno.

Kingsley advirtió el miedo en la mirada del chico ― No Harry, sobre ti y Ron tras realizar todas las pruebas a su magia y sus varitas hemos podido confirmas sus declaraciones, eso ha evitado que pisen Azkaban….

― ¡No me importa lo que pase conmigo, solo quiero que ella este bien! ― gritó Harry desesperado mientras apretaba con sus manos la orilla de la barra.

―Ve a ponerte presentable, iremos a San Mungo ― le informó el ministro mientras tomaba asiento en la sala.

Harry corrió a las escaleras, eso es lo que había estado deseando durante días, poder verla. Se apresuró y en menos de quince minutos bajó bañado y medianamente presentable.

El ministro lo evaluó, negó con la cabeza, esperaba que luciera mejor, se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo para aparecerse en el último piso de San Mungo.

Al llegar, el ministro lo condujo a dos habitaciones más lejos de donde Harry sabía que estaba su amiga, se detuvieron frente a una puerta de la cual colgaba un letrero con un gran número nueve, el ministro tocó a la puerta y un "adelante" proveniente de la habitación permitió al ministro entrar e indicarle a Harry que lo siguiera.

Al entrar, Harry de inmediato vio al pequeño niño que descansaba en una cama. No lo pudo evitar y corrió a su lado, el pequeño no era mayor de dos años, tenía varios hematomas en su rostro, marcas de golpes en sus bracitos que se lograban advertir bajo su batita, su cabeza mostraba varios espacios con falta de cabello, prueba de que le fueron arrebatados, Harry no pudo evitar que lágrimas comenzaran a correr por su rostro, sujeto mano del niño entre las suyas.

― Teddy ― deja salir en medio de su llanto ― ¿Qué le pasó? ― Preguntó Harry al ministro sin soltar ni dejar de mirar a su ahijado ― ¿Quién fue? ―quiso saber.

El ministro en un gesto rápido hizo aparecer dos sillas, una al lado de Harry para que este tomara asiento y otra al otro lado de la cama donde sentó él para quedar de frente ― Ingresó hace dos horas, está clasificado también como Código Negro.

Al oír esto, Harry levantó el rostro para mirar a los ojos al ministro ― ¿Quién fue? ― preguntó nuevamente mientras secaba sus lágrimas con la mangas de su camisa. La furia se apoderó de él, ― ¿Quién puede ser tan vil para causarle algo semejante a un niño?

― Andrómeda ― contestó finalmente Kingsley — la encontramos muerta a lado del pequeño que estaba inconsciente, todos los golpes que tiene Teddy concuerdan con las manos de ella, pudimos extraer recuerdos del pequeño que cercioran los hechos.

― Pero… ¿Cómo? Andrómeda lo amaba ― Harry no podía entenderlo, era inconcebible que Andrómeda hiciera algo semejante.

― Fue un imperio ― le explicó el ministro.

Con eso le bastaba a Harry para entender todo, se llevó sus manos a su cara para ocultar la furia que lo invadió en ese momento, pues no podía entender cómo pudieron hacerle tanto daño a un pequeño que fue ajeno a toda la guerra.

― Aún no saben si sobrevivirá, pero de ser así, el niño no tiene más familia…. Que tú ― le explicó el ministro.

― Sobrevivirá, no por nada es hijo de Lupin ― Harry se puso de pie y depositó un beso sobre la frente de Teddy ― y cuando esté bien se irá conmigo. ― dijo seguro sin dar opción a que replique. ― Ahora quiero verla ― Exigió. El Ministro sabía perfectamente a quién se refería: Hermione.

Kingsley se puso de pie y siguió a Harry que salió de la habitación con destino a la de Hermione ― debo informarte cómo está la situación primero ― lo tomó del brazo para evitar a que ingresara a la habitación número siete.

Harry se giró para encararlo ― ¿Qué pasa? ― le preguntó con el miedo reflejado en su rostro.

― Necesitó que llegue el joven Weasley para informar a ambos ― le explico y lo condujo a la habitación que se encontraba frente a esa, al entrar se encontraron con Ron sentado frente a un escritorio de espalda a ellos, frente a él estaba sentado el practicante que había estado atendiendo el caso de Hermione.

― ¡Buenos días señor Weasley, buenos días señor Malfoy ― saludó el ministro mientras se paró a un costado del escritorio y con la mano le señaló a Harry la silla vacía a lado de Ron.

― ¡Buenos días señor ministro, Potter! – Saludó Draco Malfoy.

Harry solo asintió con la mirada y negó la invitación de sentarse junto a Ron, se recargó en un librero situado a un metro del ministro.

― Dijo que nos daría información sobre el avance de Hermione, ¿Por qué esta él aquí? ― le preguntó Ron al ministro mientras señalaba a Draco con un dedo.

― Porque yo soy el que está a cargo del caso ― contestó Draco con arrogancia.

― ¡Tu solo eres un maldito exmortífago, no deberían permitirte estar aquí! ― le gritó Ron mientras se ponía de pie y azotaba sus manos sobre el escritorio. No puede creer que ese idiota sea el que estuviera atendiendo a Hermione.

― Exmortífago o no, he causado menos daño del que tú le hiciste a ella ― le recordó Draco. Esas palabras bastaron para que tanto Ron y Harry perdieran el color y se atemorizaran.

― Tú no sabes nada… ― se defendió Ron.

― Sé lo necesario ― mintió Draco, él no sabía cómo habían sucedido los eventos que llevaron a Hermione a tales condiciones, solo sabía que en todo eso estaban involucrados Ron y Harry, no le habían permitido hacerle varios análisis a la chica, en cuanto había pedido a sus enfermeras que anunciaran código negro, el ministro no había demorado más de cinco minutos en aparecer acompañado de su jefe de aurores y le habían ordenado dejarlos solos con ella. A hora solo estaba a cargo de su recuperación.

Draco solo sabía que desde que la guerra había terminado los tres chicos vivían juntos en el 12 de Grimmauld Place y que dentro de un mes Ron y Hermione se casarían, ya que esto había sido la noticia de primera plana del diario el profeta de dos días antes de que Hermione llegara ahí casi muriéndose.

Ron al escuchar las palabras de Draco miró asustado al ministro, Harry por su parte no quitaba la vista del piso.

― El señor Malfoy es el practicante a cargo de la recuperación de la señorita Granger, ha firmado un acuerdo de total confidencialidad, existe un sortilegio que le impide hablar sobre el tema con cualquier persona ajena al caso y de intentarlo él sabe cuáles serán las consecuencias ― les explicó el ministro.

Ron no muy convencido volvió a tomar asiento, Draco asintió con la cabeza a todo lo que decía el ministro, Harry seguía sin mostrar alguna emoción, parecía ajeno a esa discusión.

― Informales por favor ― le pidió el ministro a Draco.

― La señorita Granger se recuperará, lentamente, pero lo hará, sin embargo lo más preocupante es que está embarazada y no quiere tener al bebé ― les soltó sin más Draco, evaluó las expresiones de los chicos, no entendía porqué estaba ahí Potter si el novio era Ron. Harry volteó a verlo a los ojos y Ron solo se hizo más pequeño.

Varios minutos pasaron en silencio, Draco intentó hablar varias veces pero el ministro con seña se lo impedía.

Tras dejar pasar mucho tiempo Harry hizo la pregunta que más miedo le daba escuchar a Ron ― ¿Cuánto tiene de embarazo? ― preguntó en dirección a Draco.

― De dos a tres semanas ― contestó, cada vez entendía menos.

Ron se paró muy molesto y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta y maldiciendo por todos sus adentros.

Harry agachó nuevamente la mirada, meditó unos segundos y volvió a preguntar ― ¿A qué te refieres con que es lo más preocupante?

― Cada vez que ella despierta se causa daño físico en el vientre para intentar abortar ― explicó ― he tenido que proteger su vientre con magia, pero todos estos esfuerzos que hace contra ella misma le están provocando un daño colateral ― hizo una pausa para mirar Harry, este levantó la vista al sentirse observado ― El corazón de tu amiga está fallando, va a morir en no más de tres años, pero si sigue así, lo reducirá a semanas y no existe magia alguna que pueda salvarla, solo se puede hacer de la forma muggle, con un trasplante de corazón.

― Harry, Hermione fue sometida a muchas maldiciones y al estar embarazada es más contraproducente usar magia para sanarla ― complemento Kingsley.

Harry se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, una opresión en el pecho le dificultó respirar, preso de remordimientos se sintió la persona más cruel y desgraciada sobre la faz de la tierra. Con cada célula de su humanidad podía sentirse arrastrado a un túnel, donde sabía que solo le esperaba más miseria.


	3. Capítulo 3 Remordimientos

**Capítulo 3 Remordimientos**

Ron se encontraba sentando en el ático de su casa, hacía once días que había recibido la noticia de que Hermione estaba embarazada, su estado era deplorable, su barba sin afeitar lucía larga y dispareja, su ropa desprendía un aroma insoportable, mezcla de olor a alcohol y sudor.

En su mano derecha sujetaba una botella de whisky de fuego, mientras que con su mano izquierda apretaba un sobre color plata del cual se alcanzaban a leer en una fina caligrafía dorada _"Enlace matrimonial, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger"_ recordaba a la perfección el día que habían acudido a seleccionarlas en compañía de su amada prometida. El día que todo había sucumbido…

 _Miraba embelesado a Hermione, mientras ella caminaba de un lado a otro pidiéndole al tendero que le enseñara los diferentes diseños y papeles que tenía para invitaciones. Aún no podía creer que ella hubiera aceptado su locura de casarse lo más pronto posible, pero después de conocerse también y amarse en secreto durante tantos años ninguno de los dos quería esperar más tiempo para vivir su vida juntos. También habían acordado esperar al menos cinco años para encargar hijos, querían terminar sus carreras, conocer el mundo y sobre todo disfrutarse como pareja._

 _Ahí parado junto a ella se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, la gran Hermione Granger que ahora era toda una leyenda, figura respetable y admirable en el mundo mágico, había aceptado unir su vida a él, que tal solo era un simple mortal._

 _"Ron, Ron, Ron" escuchaba un susurro ¡Ron! Hermione lo acababa de sacar de sus pensamientos_ _―_ _Lo siento amor ¿Qué decías?_ _―_ _le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella._

 _-¿Qué cuáles te gustan? ¿Esta o esta?_ _―_ _le preguntó algo molesta mientras le enseñaba dos caligrafías distintas._

― _La de la derecha, amor_ _―_ _le contestó mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba, no entendía cómo había sido tan estúpido de haber pasado tantos años sin probar esos carnosos y dulces labios._

― _Pero si ni… si quie…ra las vis…te_ _―_ _le reclamó ella mientras trataba de apartarse de sus labios._

― _Claro que sí_ _―_ _Ron se apartó de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos_ _―_ _te dije que la de la derecha porque la caligrafía dorada combinan con tus hermosos ojos color chocolate._

 _Hermione se colgó de su cuello y reinició la sesión de besos, este nuevo Ron seguro de sí mismo y entregado a sus sentimientos la volvía loca, sabía que era una locura casarse tan joven, pero era una locura que quería vivir al lado del hombre que había estado amando desde hacía algunos años. Soltó una mano y la llevó a la mano de él que la tenía sujeta por la cintura, la entrelazó con la de él, levantó su cara para mirar_ _a_ _los ojos de su prometido_ _―_ _siempre juntos…_

― _Siempre_ _―_ _le contestó mientras se inclinaba y depositaba un beso en la frente de ella._

Ahora todo estaba perdido, como si fuera poco ella estaba embarazada, había muchas posibilidades de que fuera de Harry o como que fuera de él, de Harry, el que había sido un día su mejor amigo y al cual ya no podía ver a la cara sin querer matarlo por no haber tenido la fuerza de detenerse, al igual que él.

 **En San Mungo**

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro frente a lo que parecía una enorme ventana, a través de esta podía observar a Hermione sin que ella se diera cuenta, la chica lucía aun mal, sus labios estaban resecos y cuarteados, sus pómulos sobresalían, sus mejillas hundidas, su cabello carecía de brillo, su cuerpo estaba ya muy delgado. Este era el segundo día que la mantenían despierta, ya no podían sedarla porque ponía en riesgo al bebé, además la mantenían sujeta a los tubos de su cama, con los brazos a sus costados para evitar que se autolesionara. Después de observarla varios segundos ingresó despacio a la habitación y le hizo una seña a la enfermera que estaba de guardia para que se retirara.

― ¡Buenos días! ― saludó a la chica, esperó unos segundos pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, ella tenía la mirada perdida en dirección a la ventana. Tomó el expediente que estaba sobre la mesa de estar a un lado de la cama, en este se anotaban sus signos vitales de cada hora, su última comida, su peso, sus avances y todo lo relacionado con su estado de salud, sus avances y retrocesos en el tratamiento.

― Te niegas a comer, si sigues con esa actitud pasarás mucho tiempo aquí ― la reprendió molesto, no entendía cómo la mujer más valiente que él conocía se estaba dejando morir.

―Tanto por las leyes mágicas como por las muggles tengo derecho a abortar ― Por fin habló Hermione, sus palabras fueron frías y concisas.

Draco jamás había sentido tanta indiferencia por parte de ella, ni en sus años de Hogwarts cuando él solía molestarla. La había percibido vacía y fría, en su interior sintió una punzada de coraje, no entendía cómo era que ella sintiera tanta repulsión por lo que se gestaba en su vientre ― no sobrevivirías a una intervención de esas ― cerró de golpe su expediente y caminó hacia la puerta para salir, justo cuando giraba el picaporte la volvió a escuchar.

― ¡Por favor! - le suplicó en medio de las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a resbalar por su rostro.

El joven sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón, podía percibir el dolor en las palabras de ella, su desesperación, dolor y angustia eran tan palpables que podrían contagiar hasta al propio Voldemort.

 **Más tarde a dos habitaciones de ahí.**

― Entonces el lobito corrió y corrió por la pradera, sin miedo, sin ataduras, por fin era libre y feliz, feliz para comenzar su nueva aventura, fin ― Harry leía, como todas las noches un cuento al pequeño Teddy para que este durmiera.

― _¡_ _Ota ve!_ ― pedía el pequeño mientras manoteaba con su pequeña mano que no estaba vendada e inmovilizada.

― No Teddy, ya es hora de dormir, es muy noche y deberías estar descansando ― le contestó Harry mientras lo arropaba y depositaba un beso sobre su frente. Se sentía tan identificado con su ahijado.

― _¿O tapoco veda mamá Aomeda?_ ― el pequeño no dejaba de preguntar todos los días por su abuela.

― No pequeño, hoy tampoco pudo venir mamá Andrómeda, pero te manda muchos besos y abrazos - le dijo su padrino mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Así pasó varios minutos acariciando su cabecita hasta que el pequeño Teddy quedó rendido. Le depositó un beso en sus manos y le susurró un "hasta mañana".

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Draco que lo había estado observando por la ventana mágica ― ¿Cuánto tardara más en recuperarse? ― Le preguntó Harry.

― Sufrió muchos crucios que lo dañaron interna y externamente. Al ser tan pequeño no podemos someterlo a demasiada magia curativa, su cuerpecito no soportará el dolor que provocan esos procesos de curación. Realmente es una suerte que sobreviviera, pasara aquí al menos dos meses más ― le contesto sin quitar la vista del niño que dormía plácidamente.

Harry lo comprendía perfectamente bien, aun recordaba la noche tormentosa que había pasado en su segundo año de Hogwarts cuando había tenido que tomar la poción Crece Huesos. Caminó unos cuantos metros más y se colocó frente a la ventana mágica de la habitación de Hermione, la poca alegría que había adquirido su rostro por haber estado con Teddy desapareció cuando vio a su amiga. Ella aún estaba despierta y parecía mirar hacia la nada, su semblante era terrible, su mirada parecía vacía y carente de vida.

Ahí frente a la oscuridad de su mirada, supo que él era la persona más vil y despreciable del mundo, colocó sus palmas sobre el cristal y se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas - ¡Perdóname! - suplicó con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Sabía que ella no podía escucharlo, pero él necesitaba más que nada en este mundo su perdón, sin él, jamás podría volver a tener paz.

 _ **Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y favoritos.**_


	4. Capítulo 4 Eso

**.**

 **..**

…

 ***** Capítulo 4 Eso *****

 **.**

― ¡No, por favor no! ― Gritaba a todo pulmón Hermione ― ¡Ya no! ― suplicaba en medio de un mar de lágrimas, su rostro era la máxima expresión de terror, se retorcía sobre su cama intentando encogerse para protegerse.

― ¿Qué rayos pasa? ― interrogó Draco Malfoy, mientras ingresaba a la habitación de su paciente, Hermione Granger.

Estaba en la habitación de Teddy haciéndole la revisión cotidiana de todos los días cuando había escuchado los gritos de Hermione y sin pensarlo corrió hasta su habitación. Hermione gritaba suplicando que algo no ocurriera, no paraba de llorar y su cuerpo forcejeaba con las ataduras invisibles que le impedían moverse. Enfrente de ella se encontraba de pie Ron con un ramo de rosas en su mano derecha. Estaba perplejo, era obvio que no esperaba una reacción así por parte de ella.

― ¡Sal de la habitación! ― le ordenó Draco.

―Yo… sol…o que…ría ― Ron sabía que tal vez no sería bien recibido pero tampoco esperaba que ella reaccionara como si estuviera en frente del mismísimo diablo.

― ¡No, no noooo! ― Hermione negó con los ojos cerrados suplicando a todos los dioses, entes y seres sagrados que existieran.

Draco sujetó fuertemente del brazo al pelirrojo y lo sacó mediante jalones de la habitación – ¡tienes prohibido ingresar a esta habitación Weasley! – le ordenó furioso.

― ¡Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme, imbécil! ― gritó Ron cuando ya era consciente de lo que sucedía.

― ¡Soy su sanador, y yo decido quien la ve y quien no! ― informó Draco mientras reingresaba a la habitación y le azotaba la puerta en las narices a Ron.

― No, no ya no, no, no ― decía en medio de susurros Hermione.

Draco eliminó el encantamiento que la mantenía sujeta, ella de inmediato se puso en posición fetal y no paró de llorar, en medio de su desesperación comenzó a enterrarse sus uñas en sus piernas, hilos delgados de sangre comenzaron a correr por su piel. Draco por primera vez en sus tres meses de residir en el hospital, no supo que hacer.

No podía ponerla en estado inconsciente, era nocivo para el bebé, pero dejarla así, en ese estado de pánico le haría mal a su corazón, fue mayor su necesidad de contenerla que sin pensar lo que hacía se subió a la cama de esta y la jaló hacia él para abrazarla, primero el contacto fue fuerte pues ella se resistió y comenzó a empujarlo.

― Tranquila, nada va a pasarte – intentó darle palabras de ánimo, esta acción era totalmente ajena a su naturaleza de él, jamás había intentado consolar a alguien y mucho menos alguien lo había consolado a él, en sus principios como Malfoy estaba aquel que decía…"Un Malfoy no llora, un Malfoy no es débil"… Así que no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero sentía una inmensa necesidad por hacer algo para que ella dejara de sufrir ― tranquila ― le repitió mientras acariciaba su espalda. Hermione había dejado de forcejear, ya solo gimoteaba.

Así pasaron varios minutos, Hermione estaba recostada sobre el pecho de él, aprisionada en sus brazos, mientras que este acariciaba desde su cabeza hasta la espalda. Draco podía sentir su bata y camisa mojada por consecuencia de las lágrimas de ella. Después de lo que parecieron dos largas horas finalmente Hermione se quedó dormida, Draco la acomodó sobre la cama a la vez que se soltaba del agarre de ella, la arropó y cerró las ventanas para que ningún ruido la despertara. La miró en silencio unos segundos más ¿Qué rayos te pasó Granger? Se preguntó sí.

Hermione cayó en un sueño profundo, y por primera vez desde que estuviera internada pudo conciliar un sueño sin pesadillas, un sueño que no le hiciera revivir aquella noche tan nefasta, un sueño tranquilo que prometía ser el primero de muchos.

― ¿Cómo está? ― preguntó Harry, había observado todo lo ocurrido las últimas horas. Él iba llegando a la habitación de Teddy cuando escuchó los gritos de su amiga, pero al correr hacia la habitación y ver el motivo, de inmediato supo que no era buena idea ingresar y empeorar más las cosas, más sin embargo había montado guardia a fuera de la habitación mientras miraba por la ventana mágica, jamás habría creído a Malfoy capaz de hacer eso por su amiga.

Draco molesto por creer que Harry lo había visto en esa convivencia con Granger le contestó de mal modo ― ¿Cómo quieres que esté después de lo que tú y el idiota de Weasley le hicieron? ― Sin poder evitarlo le gritó.

Harry sintió las palabras de Draco como una puñalada al corazón, era suficiente con que él supiera el daño irreversible que le había causado a su amiga como para que alguien se lo viniera a gritar a la cara ― ¡Tú no sabes nada! – le gritó en reacción al dolor que Draco le causara con sus palabras.

Draco acortó la distancia entre ellos y lo miró directo a los ojos ― Se lo suficiente, como para saber que Granger podría morir en cualquier segundo por causa de ustedes ― le habló con una voz fría y penetrante ― y de una vez te informo, tienes prohibido ingresar a su habitación sin mi permiso ― y sin darle oportunidad de repuesta dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su oficina, ahora más que nunca necesitaba un trago de whisky de fuego.

Una semana después en la Madriguera

― Ginny, perdóname por favor ― Harry intentaba disculparse con Ginny mientras hablaban bajo el manzano que estaba a unos metros de la casa.

― Es que no entiendo qué pasa, explícame por favor ― suplicaba Ginny tratando de contener el llanto. Tenía semanas que no veía a su novio y a pesar de tenerlo frente aún no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo.

― No hay nada que explicar Ginny, yo lo siento de verdad ― Harry sabía que no era la forma correcta de hacerlo, pero tampoco podía explicarle lo sucedido, pues más allá de ser un secreto, no era algo que quisiera que sus seres queridos supieran y mucho menos su amada Ginny.

Ginny meditó unos segundos antes de hablar ― muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, así será, solo después no regreses con que quieres otra oportunidad, ya te esperé una vez, ya no habrá otra. ― sin dar espacio a respuesta se marchó intentando contener el llanto. Ella era una chica fuerte, y no le daría el gusto a Harry Potter de llorar en su presencia por el simple hecho de terminar su noviazgo sin ninguna explicación.

Harry contempló impotente como se marchaba la que él consideraba el amor de su vida, la miró desaparecer tras la entrada de la casa, el viento soplaba fuertemente llevándose con él los sueños y anhelos de Harry. Él siempre soñó con forma su propia familia con aquella pelirroja que le había demostrado en más de una ocasión su inmenso amor. Se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a mojar su rostro, miró una última vez en dirección a la habitación de ella y desapareció del lugar.

Dos meses después.

Hermione se encontraba sentada sobre una mecedora, con sus manos recargadas sobre los brazos de la silla frente a la enorme ventana que daba a los jardines traseros de San Mungo. Su aspecto había mejorado un poco, ya no lucía tan delgada y un pequeño bulto se asomaba sobre su estómago.

Ahí sobre su mecedora pasaba todas las tardes con la mirada perdida en el jardín, no hablaba con nadie, le daban de comer en la boca, no quería salir de su habitación, en pocas palabras si pudiera dejar de respirar, también lo haría. A pesar de que Draco a diario le llevaba un libro nuevo para leer, ella no tomaba ninguno. Hermione concentraba todas sus fuerzas en no pensar en nada, pues en cualquier recuerdo de sus últimos ocho años figuran sus antiguos mejores amigos, y un recuerdo llevaba otro hasta dar con ese que ella intentaba sepultar en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Así estaba, como una tarde más cuando sintió como algo en su panza se movió, "eso" como ello había nombrado a lo que se gestaba en su vientre había vuelto a moverse, como los últimos diez días, y cada que eso ocurría ella enterraba las uñas en lo que tuviera más cerca en su inútil intento de no sentir. Cada vez que "eso" le recordaba con algún movimiento que ahí estaba, la hacía sentir la persona más sucia del mundo, la más desdichada, la más desgraciada.

Como ansiaba que en cualquier momento se muriera, sentiría un alivio, paz tranquilidad, pero no, "eso" se aferraba a la vida a pesar de las pocas probabilidades que Malfoy había mencionado, "eso" parecía tener todas las intenciones de venir al mundo y recordarle por el resto de su existencia lo miserable que sería, ya que con su tan sola presencia se acordaría de cómo había sido concebido.

Draco entró a la habitación y se encontró con una Hermione clavando las uñas en los cojines de los brazos de la mecedora, sus ojos apretados y la mandíbula tensa, al parecer su bebé se había movido, sonrió para sus adentros, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al lograr estabilizar a Granger para que el bebé se desarrollara correctamente. Esperó unos segundos hasta que ella soltó su agarre y relajó su cuerpo mientras abría los ojos.

Con un movimiento de su varita Draco hizo que la mecedora se convirtiera en una silla de ruedas, se colocó tras ella y comenzó a empujarla hacia la cama, una par de enfermeras ingresaron a la habitación, Draco tomó en brazos a Hermione y la subió a la cama, las enfermeras cruzaron entre ellas un par de miradas, no sabían por qué este en vez de levitarla con la varita se había tomado la molestia de cargarla. Esto no resultaba molesto para él, debido a que su tacto era el único que no rechazaba, él no perdía oportunidad alguna para ganarse la confianza de su paciente, pues dentro de pocas semanas comenzaría la terapia mental.

Hermione lo estudió con la mirada, hacía muchas semanas que no había tanta gente en su habitación o al menos no mientras ella estaba despierta.

Draco sintió el peso de la mirada de ella sobre él, podía advertir la duda ― Haremos la prueba de ADN para saber quién es el padre ― le informó.

Hermione endureció su gesto y lo fulminó con la mirada, ella no deseaba conocer la identidad del padre, nada cambiaría.

― El ministro lo ordenó ― Añadió Draco, mientras una enfermera descubría el vientre de ella y lo limpiaba con una gasa húmeda, la otra enfermera traía dos pequeños tubos de ensayo, los dos contenían en su interior sangre, una más oscura que la otra. Hermione comenzó a forcejear y se levantó mientras cubría nuevamente su vientre.

― No es opcional ― le dijo Draco mientras con un movimiento de su varita la ataba a la cama, con un gesto le indicó a la enfermera que volviera a proceder, Hermione cerró sus manos en puños y giró su rostro hacia la ventana, no quería mirar, quería morirse, ahí mismo, en ese momento.

 **.**

 **..**

…

… **.**

 _ **Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y favoritos.**_


	5. Capítulo 5 Potter o Weasley

_**.**_

 _ **..**_

…

 **Capítulo 5 ¿Potter o Weasley?**

Draco cada vez entendía menos, miraba el pequeño tubo de ensayo que descansaba sobre su escritorio _¿Qué rayos significa esto?_ Se preguntaba cuando el llamado de su puerta lo interrumpió, miro su reloj de mano, ya era hora.

―Adelante ― contesto.

― ¡Buenas noches Malfoy! ― saludo el ministro al ingresar al despacho de este y colocarse a un costado de él.

― Buenas noches ― hablo Harry que entraba tras el ministro, fue y se sentó donde siempre.

― Buenas noches ― contesto Draco. ― Hoy por la…

― Espere señor Malfoy, aún falta el señor Weasley ― lo interrumpió el ministro ― o mire, ahí viene ― informo mientras todos miraban entrar en silencio a Ron y tomar asiento sin saludar ― Buenas noches señor Weasley.

Ron no contesto, solo lo miro con su habitual gesto tosco, dio una mirada fugaz a Harry, se sintió comprimido en su interior, todo había cambiado tanto y tan rápido, su mundo perfecto había colapsado en una sola noche, ahora a unos centímetros del que había sido su mejor amigo esperaba la respuesta que daría fin o inicio a una nueva vida.

― Proceda ― pidió el ministro.

― Esta mañana se le realizo a la señorita Granger la prueba de ADN de embarazo ― Draco observo la reacción de los dos chicos que estaban sentados frente a él, Harry no quitaba la vista del suelo, Ron comenzó a sudar en frio y temblar ― la prueba arrojo positivo para…

― ¡Espera! ― lo interrumpió Harry poniéndose de pie de un salto, se giró hacia Ron que lo miraba suspicaz ― Ron, si tú quieres… no hay necesidad de saber… si tú quieres. ― Harry le daba la oportunidad a Ron de cumplir su sueño, formar una familia con Hermione, de no saber el resultado, de no arriesgarse a perderla…

― No Harry ― contesto Ron, él tenía que saber, él no podría con la duda ― ¡continua! ― le ordeno a Draco.

El rubio levanto una ceja en gesto de desagrado por cómo se dirigía a él, el ministro le asintió con la cabeza para que continuara ― El padre, es Potter.

Lo que paso a continuación fue muy rápido, Ron se puso de pie y tomo de las solapas a Harry y lo estrello contra el muro más cercano, ocasionando que los cuadros colgados en esa pared cayeran al piso. El ministro y Draco se habían quedado inmóviles por la sorpresa del atentado.

― ¡Tu! ― le grito Ron a Harry, mientras lo sujetaba del cuello con una sola mano y con la otra lo apuntaba con su puño. Ron estaba más rojo que su cabello, las venas de sus sienes estaban saltadas, el puño con el que amenazaba golpear a Harry ya lucia blanco de los nudillos.

― Ron… yo, lo… siento Ron ― respondía Harry sin oponer resistencia, si eso liberaría a su amigo de su dolor, pues adelante, que lo golpeara.

El pelirrojo comenzó a llorar, soltó a Harry, lo miro a los ojos ― cuídala ― le dijo con la quijada apretada, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir.

― Ron… ― lo llamo Harry.

Ron se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y volteo a ver una última vez a Harry, sus ojos estaban rojos de furia y llanto ― No quiero volver a verlos ― y se marchó sin esperar respuesta.

― Ron… ― volvió a llamar en un susurro Harry.

 **Un mes después**

Hermione miraba por la ventana, sentada sobre su mecedora, las cosas no habían cambiado nada, solo que cada día ella se sentía más débil, a veces le costaba respirar y su pulso siempre era muy lento. Como cada tarde miraba hacia los jardines, concentrada en no pensar nada.

Escucho como alguien entraba a su habitación, no se inmuto en ver quien era, no le interesaba, sintió un ligero temblor en su mecedora, esta se convirtió en una silla de ruedas, pensó que sería llevada a su cama, pero no fue así, fue conducida a la puerta. Ahí fue cuando se tensó cada fibra de su cuerpo, el miedo se apodero de ella, no había salido de esa habitación en muchos meses, ahí se sentía de cierta forma segura. Se giró para ver quién era el causante de esa acción.

― Iremos a dar un pequeño paseo, te sentara bien el aire ― hablo Draco sin mirarla mientras la conducía por los pasillos. Draco siempre evitaba mirarla a los ojos, no podía con su dolor, jamás había sentido tanta empatía por un ser humano. Pero Granger sacaba toda su capacidad cognitiva de percibir su dolor y miedo.

Tras varios minutos la condujo por pasillos solitarios hasta que llegaron a la sección del jardín que Hermione miraba siempre, solo dos personas estaban ahí, una enfermera de edad mayor que vigilaba a un niño pequeño de cabello azul.

―Teddy… ― susurro Hermione al reconocer al niño de cabellos azules.

―Ingreso aquí quince días después de ti ― le contesto él mientras la colocaba frente a unos lirios a lado de una banca, tomo asiento.

Hermione miro a Teddy, este llevaba vendado su brazo izquierdo, lucia delgado, pero jugaba felizmente con un pequeño avión de madera, esto le pareció raro, era un juguete muggle. Volteo a ver a Draco en busca de más respuestas.

― O no linda, si quieres saber tendrás que preguntar, hablar un poco no te caería mal, si no mal recuerdo, antes no podías mantener la boca cerrada. ― hablo mordaz el chico, estaba decidido hacerla hablar de una forma u otra. Ella en respuesta solo lo fulmino con la mirada, él le regreso una sonrisa ante tal gesto, saco un libro y comenzó a leer.

El atardecer cayó lentamente dando una vista hermosa, la brisa comenzó a sentirse fría, ella tembló un poco en su lugar, Draco lo noto, se quitó su bata de médico y la coloco sobre sus hombros, sus fosas nasales se impregnaron del aroma del chico, tabaco, arándanos y caoba, un olor poco usual pero muy penetrante, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente y se dejó embriagar por el aroma que la transporto a sus años de niñez, cuando corría por el bosque que estaba cerca de su casa, se llenó de una calidez ya olvidada, por un segundo sonrió sin saber el motivo.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, se congelo ante lo que vio, se sujetó fuertemente con ambas manos sobre los descansos de la silla, quiso pararse y correr muy lejos de ahí pero sus pies no le respondieron, no podía apartar la vista, y si creía que no podía sentirse peor, en par de segundos se dio cuenta de su error, pues cuando unos ojos verdes esmeralda se posaron sobre ella su respiración seso y su corazón se detuvo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

…

… _ **.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y favoritos.**_


	6. Capítulo 6 Confrontación

_**.**_

 _ **..**_

…

 **Capítulo 6 Confrontación**

Mantuvo la calma lo más que pudo, no hizo movimientos, pero tampoco podía desconectar su mirada de ella, había pasado tanto tiempo y esta era la primera vez que podían verse de frente, lucia mejor, un poco de rubor sobre sus mejillas, ya no estaba tan delgada y su apariencia era muy frágil, la situación era tan tensa, Teddy revoloteaba a su lado aclamando que lo alzara, podía ver a Malfoy a un lado de ella mirando de uno a otro intentando actuar lo mejor posible, pero podía verlo de perfil, lucia tenso debatiéndose entre intervenir o no. Pero él no quitaba su mirada de ella, parecía un corderito frente a su depredador.

No sabía qué hacer, quería abrazarla, pedirle perdón, remediar lo ocurrido, dio un paso, solo un paso, no mayor de veinte centímetros, y con eso fue suficiente, ella enterró las uñas sobre la madera de su silla y se echó para atrás lo más que le permitió su respaldo, se puso tan blanca que Harry juraría que podía ver sus venas del rostro.

― No por favor… ― suplico en medio de un lamento Hermione, estaba aterrada, cientos de recuerdos vinieron a su mente, imágenes nada gratas que amenazaban con arrastrarla nuevamente a la oscuridad, podía sentirlo, como se iba hundiendo en penumbras, entonces una imagen de ella con Harry brillo en su oscuridad, era un recuerdo de invierno, Harry estaba bailando con ella en una casa de acampar, la estaba consolando por la partida de Ron.

Draco entendió las palabras como señal de partida, se paró y tomo en brazos a Hermione y se la llevo lo más pronto posible que sus pies le permitieron a su habitación, en el camino la temperatura de ella comenzó a subir premeditadamente, Draco empezó a sentir calor por su contacto, llamo a gritos a las enfermeras al llegar su piso, dos jóvenes se unieron a él al llegar a la habitación.

― ¿Qué le sucede? ― pregunto una morena al ver que parecía que Hermione temblaba.

― Su temperatura es de 45 grados ― le informo Draco mientras se la tomaba.

― ¡Por Merlín! Voy por una poción ― la rubia estaba por dejar la habitación.

― No podemos aplicarle más magia, su corazón no lo soportara ― la miro desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, si no le bajaba la temperatura la perderían ― Maldita sea Granger, no me hagas esto.

― ¡La bañera! ― Grito la morena mientras corría al baño y abría las llaves para comenzar a llenarla, conjuro un hechizo y trozos de hielo aparecieron dentro, Draco y su compañera la miraban sin entender ― Es remedio muggle muy eficaz ― le dijo.

Draco no se lo pensó dos veces, estaba contra reloj y tenían que hacer algo y pronto, y a falta de una mejor idea volvió a coger en brazos a Hermione y la llevo directo al baño, la bajo con cuidado y la metió en la bañare, escalofríos lo recorrieron al tocar el agua helada, sintió como la temperatura de ella comenzó a bajar ― Salgan, yo me encargo ― las chicas dudaron, pero cuando las volteo a ver su mirada las intimido y huyeron.

― Joder sabelotodo ― maldijo, le había metido un susto de muerte.

― Coonn eeesa booca bbbesas aaaa tu madddre Mammalfooy― hablo con problemas Hermione, se estaba congelando y podía sentir el tacto de las manos de Malfoy bajo su espalda.

Draco se quedó sorprendido ― vaya, de haber sabido que lo que tenía que hacer era molestarte para que volvieras hablar, no me hubiera contenido los últimos meses ― dicho este le giño el ojos y la saco de la tina.

 **Dos semanas después.**

― Vamos Granger, debemos hablar de esto ― Draco había considerado que ya era tiempo de hablar de lo sucedido, tenían que comenzar la terapia, este era su cuarto intento de la semana, pero la rutina siempre era la misma, él llegaba por la tarde cuando ella estaba sentada frente a su ventana mirando al jardín, intentaba hacer preguntas que ella no contestaba.

― Y pensar que en la escuela jamás pude mantenerte callada ― resoplo. Se puso de pie y camino por el cuarto, ya no lucia como un cuarto de Hospital, tenía un toque un poco más personal, había un pequeño librero, que contenía todos los libros que él le había traído, uno que otro ya los había tomado ella, a lado de la cama, sobre una cómoda, en un jarrón de cristal siempre habían Jazmines, se había enterado que Harry era el que se los hacía llegar, su primer pensamiento había sido deshacerse de ellos, pero cuando noto que ella los olía todas las mañanas les permitió su estadía, recordó aquella vez que la comadreja de Weasley se había aparecido con rosas cuando al parecer a ella le gustaban los jazmines. Al parecer San Potter la conocía mejor.

Fue y se paró detrás de ella, miro al punto donde ella miraba todas las tardes, ahí abajo en el jardín trasero estaba Harry Potter jugando con Teddy Lupin, jamás dejaba pasar un día para ir a verlo, la recuperación del niño había sido más lenta de lo que él había previsto debido a su condición de semi lobo, en ese momento estaba lazando al niño al aire causándole al pequeño estrepitosas carcajadas.

Ya se había percatado que Hermione se tensaba cuando miraba por primera vez a Harry al llegar a reunirse con Teddy, pero pasado los minutos su cuerpo se relajaba y una que otra vez podía ver que ella soltaba un suspiro.

― Es una suerte que sepa entretener al menos niños ― dijo mientras se colocaba a un lado de ella ― de esa forma podrá ser útil con el bebé ― vio como ella lo miro hacia arriba con ojos de odio.

―Deberá aprender a cambiar pañales ― se burló Draco sin dejar de ver también por la ventana. La noto como se tensaba.

― ¿Tú crees que se parecerá a él? Yo espero que no, ¿te imaginas un pequeño cuatro ojos? ― esta vez estalló en carcajadas.

Hermione comenzó a llorar, ahí estaba a la respuesta a lo que tanto había temido, lo que no había querido saber, y ese maldito hurón se lo había dicho sin nada de tacto, miro nuevamente a Harry con Teddy, aun no sabía porque el pequeño estaba ahí.

Draco la miro de reojo, no sabía si su nueva estrategia tendría éxito ― Pero sinceramente de moreno a pelirrojo es preferible moreno ― le giño el ojo volteándola a ver.

Hermione se llenó de ira ― ¡Cállate! ― le grito, ese estúpido de Malfoy no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, pero ahí estaba con su gran bocota metiendo el dedo sobre la herida.

― Vamos Granger, amenos debes estar contenta de no terminar siendo una Weasley mas – la siguió provocando.

― ¡Que te calles idiota! ― estallo por fin, Hermione sentía como puñaladas las palabras de Malfoy.

Harry se acababa de aparecer con Teddy en brazos en su pasillo, se topó con Kingsley que estaba buscando a Draco, al escuchar los gritos de Hermione corrieron hacia la habitación de ella, una enfermera se unió a ellos, por la ventana mágica observaron que Hermione lucia muy molesta y triste a la vez que le gritaba a Draco.

― ¿Y cómo fue que te decidiste por San Potter? ― sabía que solo era cuestión de presionar un poco más.

Harry apretó su mano libre en puño y decidió entrar.

― No ― Kingsley se lo impidió.

― ¡No tienes ni una maldita idea de lo que estás diciendo hurón de pacotilla! ― le grito mientras le aventaba a la cara el libro que descansaba sobre su regazo.

― ¡Pues entonces dime! ― le grito Malfoy mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella y esquivaba el golpe ― ¿Qué rayos fue lo que te hicieron los idiotas de tus amigos? ― se inclinó para quedar a su altura.

― Tú no sabes… ― comenzó a sollozar mientras bajaba su rostro.

― Dime que fue lo que te paso Hermione ― le dijo suave mientras tomaba su mentón y le levantaba el rostro para que lo mirara, vio cómo su iris se oscurecía hasta mostrar unos ojos negros, más negros que la noche.

Hermione por primera vez noto algo diferente en la mirada de Malfoy, por primera vez no se sintió intimidada ni expuesta ante él, por primera vez le transmitió confianza, paz y seguridad. Un pequeño nudo comenzaba a formase en su garganta, un nudo de dolor, trago en seco y paso saliva, se enderezo y miro a la ventana, el atardecer comenzaba a caer, vacilo un poco, podía sentir la mirada de Malfoy sobre ella, pero no como presión, más bien como si comprendiera su silencio, respiro hondo, se agarró fuertemente de su silla y giro lentamente su rostro hacia Draco, lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas ― Todo sucedió en Estocolmo…

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

…

… _ **.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y favoritos.**_


	7. Capítulo 7 Estocolmo

_**.**_

 _ **..**_

…

 **Capítulo 7 Estocolmo**

― Estábamos de viaje, ese maldito viaje por el mundo que varios desean hacer antes de optar por una carrera, llegamos la noche anterior a Suecia, nos hospedamos en una posada, de inmediato nos identificaron "Como el trio de oro" ― hizo una mueca de asco ― nos ofrecieron de cenar y se negaran a cobrarnos el hospedaje. Al día siguiente habíamos quedado de encontrarnos con Luna para que nos guiara por Estocolmo, había leído tanto de esa ciudad que me había empeñado en que fuéramos a verla, los chicos no querían ir, ellos preferían ir a Noruega, la capital del mejor Whisky de fuego, pero como siempre me salí con la mía…

Hermione miraba por la ventana, como si solo hablara sola en voz alta, se estrujaba sus manos, el llanto ya había cesado, Draco con un movimiento de varita atenuó las luces de la habitación, Hermione era iluminada por los últimos rayos del sol que le daban de frente, afuera el ministro había eliminado la ventana y conjurado un hechizo silenciador en la habitación.

― Nos reunimos con Luna como eso de la 10 de la mañana, lucia tan contenta, al parecer estaba saliendo con un tal Rolf, ya estaba al tanto del enlace y me dijo que en Escocia había una villa preciosa donde se dedicaban a la elaboración de impresos mágicos, me pareció genial, aun no buscaba mis invitaciones. ― guardo silencio recordando un poco, la imagen de una Luna sonriente la invadía por completo, una pulsada de dolor en su corazón la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

― Pasamos a la famosa villa y fue más de lo que Luna prometió, era magnifica, de inmediato recorrí las tiendas hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, una tienda de invitaciones mágicas, demore cerca de una hora en escogerlas y hacer mi pedido. El vestido lo había comprado tres días antes en Francia… ― En algún lugar de la madriguera estaba su vestido guardado bajo tres candados y maleficios, como ella lo había dispuesto, no quería que Ron lo viera antes de tiempo, se secó una lagrima, ¿A dónde se habían ido todos sus sueños? ― decidimos comer en esa villa, también por petición mía, nunca nos dimos cuenta de que nos seguían.

La duda crecía en Draco, empezaba a tener una vaga idea de lo que había ocurrido, no había tenido oportunidad de tener acceso a las declaraciones de la comadreja y San Potter, pero no entendía como figura Lunática en todo esto ¿Qué no había leído en el profeta que ella…

― Cuando comenzaba a caer el atardecer comenzamos a buscar donde hospedarnos, cerca de un callejón escuche unos ruidos raros, como llanto, me detuve y quise averiguar, Harry dijo que me detuviera, pero ya era tarde, ya había entrado al callejón, era largo y lúgubre, no lograba ver su final, todo paso muy rápido, apenas había alcanzado a tocar mi varita cuando alguien me jalo y me tomo como prisionera, lo último que sentí fue un golpe fuerte en mi nuca.

― Cuando recobre el conocimiento estaba tirada boca abajo, un sabor a metal se extendía por mi paladar y algo caliente recorría mi rostro, estaba aturdida, me costó varios segundos darme cuenta donde estaba y que era lo que pasaba, unos gritos terribles no me dejaban pensar, como pude me senté y retire el cabello ensangrentado que cubría mi rostro ― Hermione cerro sus ojos apretándolos fuertemente, como deseaba borrar esas imágenes de su mente, trato de tranquilizar su respiración.

―Trata de relajarte Granger ― le ordeno Draco.

Hermione rio bajito con sarcasmo y miro al rubio ― en verdad sigues siendo un idiota ― le dijo como si nada y para su asombro el no contesto ― Rodolphus Lestrange apuntaba con su varita a una Luna desnuda que se retorcía sobre el piso, estábamos en una habitación abandonada que olía a animal muerto, Harry y Ron estaban contra el muro de enfrente intentando soltarse de las sogas que los aprisionaban y gritando maldiciones.

― Entonces apareció en escena Rabastan y le dijo a su hermano que dejara de jugar, su aspecto era como el de un demente. Ese bastardo rio estrepitosamente y tomo a Luna de los cabellos y la puso de pie mostrándonos su desnudez, se acercó a uno de sus senos y le mordió su pezón hasta que se lo arranco y me lo escupió en la cara, Luna comenzó a sangrar y retorcerse del dolor, Rodolphus se la lanzo a Ron haciendo que estos cayeran, soltó a este de su agarre y le ordeno que la violara, Ron se fue contra Rodolphus pero choco con un campo mágico transparente ― comenzó a llorar nuevamente, una ira se apoderaba de ella, apretó su manos en puños

― Le volvieron a ordenar que la violara, pero él se negó varias veces, Rebastan le lanzo maldiciones pero él se seguía negando y ennnn tonnn ceees ― comenzó a tartamudear y cerró los ojos ― uno deee ellooo la veviiito y no seee comoo laaa le hisoo gum un corte gum desesdee el cueeello gum haaasta el vientre gum ― comenzó a temblar y no podía dejar de llorar y tartamudear ― todooos suus órgaaanos se espaparcieroon popor el piso y Luuuna callooo de rodiiillaas, auun viviva.

Draco contuvo el coraje, conocía perfectamente a ese par y las torturas que disfrutaban haciendo, cuando su Mansión había sido el cuartel de Voldemort jamás se permitió presenciar una tortura por parte de ellos.

Tardo algunos minutos para que Hermione se recompusiera, se secó sus lágrimas y miro nuevamente a Draco – Luna seguía viva, más bien moribunda y no me quitaba la vista de encima, Harry logro soltarse de las sogas, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo o lo que quedaba de ella, algo susurro ella que yo no alcance a oír, Harry llorando la sujeto del cuello y se lo rompió, eso enfureció mucho a los bastardos y comenzaron a lanzar crucios a Harry hasta que casi lo mataban, ellos mantuvieron una conversación en voz baja y lanzaron un imperio modificado a Ron y Harry, sus cuerpos obedecían lo que ellos mandaban pero eran conscientes de lo que hacían.

― Caminaron lentamente hacia mí, Harry los maldecía y amenazaba a gritos, Ron intentaba oponerse pero seguían avanzando hacia mí, yo intente alejarme, defenderme, pero ellos eran más fuerte ― le sostuvo a Draco la mirada de compasión que le daba ― por la forma en que llegue aquí creo que no hay necesidad de relatar lo que paso a continuación.

Draco negó con la cabeza, recordaba perfectamente como había llegado, molida a golpes, casi muerta, con signos de una violación salvaje, un corazón mal herido que aún no se recuperaba y que nunca lo aria, y con un bebé gestándose es su vientre, se puso de pie y salió lentamente de la habitación lleno de ira y sujetándose su cabeza, el dolor era insoportable.

Ella ya no lloraba, solo miraba las estrellas. Cuando creyó que no podría ser más feliz todo su mundo había colapsado en un segundo, ahora ya no quería vivir, no quería saber nada de la maldita vida que todo le había quitado. Se paró y camino hacia la ventana, se sentó sobre el marco con los pies colgando hacia la nada…

 _ **.**_

 _ **..**_

…

… _ **.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y favoritos.**_


	8. Capítulo 8 En busca de una esperanza

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R. Yo solo me divierto inventando locas historias.

XOXOX DLM

 *****Capítulo 8 En busca de una esperanza*****

Miró al vacío de la noche, sería tan fácil terminar con todo de una buena vez, se inclinó lentamente evaluando las posibilidades, eran aproximadamente treinta metros de altura, todo podía acabar tan rápido, poner fin a su dolor. No había nada que la atara a la vida, sus sueños estaban desechos, su vida destruida, no le quedaba nadie en la vida, sus padres habían muerto durante la guerra, sus amigos se habían convertido en sus verdugos, la familia Weasley seguramente la mirarían con asco. Cerró los ojos lentamente y soltó su agarre del marco derecho de la ventana, el fin estaba cerca, sintió calosfríos apoderarse de su vientre ― Créeme no seré una buena madre, jamás podré quererte ― estaba por soltarse…

— Pero ella te quele mucho.

Hermione se sujetó nuevamente y giró su rostro para saber de quién era esa voz infantil, pronto encontró a el emisor, un pequeño no mayor de dos años, con un cabello azul eléctrico muy alborotado, vestía un mameluco color verde y se acercaba a ella lentamente mirándola detenidamente con una hermosa sonrisa.

— Hace tiepo que quelia vete, pelo siepe esta celada tu pueta — con un poco de trabajo se subió a la silla que minutos antes ocupara Malfoy. Hermione lo miraba atenta, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su mirada iba de Teddy al vacío y viceversa.

— ¿Queles un colate? — Buscó en sus pequeñas bolsitas y sacó una barra de chocolate a la cual ya le faltaba un buen pedazo — ya no tengo ota pelo te dale un pedazo de la mía — trozó su barra por la mitad lo mejor que pudo y la tendió hacia Hermione.

Hermione se giró completamente y tomó asiento frente al pequeño, no sabía porque pero el pequeño le trasmitía paz, estiro su mano para tomar el chocolate que le ofrecía, pero Teddy retiró antes su mano al ver su movimiento.

— ¿Tu tabien queles? — le preguntó asombrado — Ya no tengo más — le informó apenado.

Hermione no comprendía, el niño estaba muy cómodo jugando con sus piecitos que le colgaban y miraba toda la habitación. Cada tanto tiempo miraba el vientre de ella y sonreía. De repente para sorpresa de ella su cabello cambio a negro azabache, al parecer sin que el niño se diera cuenta. Después de unos minutos en silencio sus miradas se encontraron.

—Eles mu bonita — le dijo mientras se bajaba de su silla y se ponía de puntitas para mirar más de cerca el rostro de Hermione, la cual no pudo evitar sonreír — ¿ela sela como tú? — le pregunto mientras colocaba su manita sobre el vientre de ella.

Ella se contrajo ante el contacto del pequeño — No lo sé — Hermione en ningún momento se había preguntado cómo sería su bebé, cada que se movía ella solo se aterraba, ese bebé solo le recordaba el peor momento de su vida, la hacía revivir su propio infierno, no podía concebirlo como un ser inocente, para ella representaba su propio demonio.

— No tengas miedo, ela no te hará nada — se separó de ella un poco triste, camino hacia la puerta y salió, después de solo unos segundos regresó, asomó su cabecita a la habitación y miró a Hermione — Ela quiere que sepas que te quele — después de una enorme sonrisa el pequeño Teddy se fue.

Hermione no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso, pero ya fuera por instinto o porque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que el bebé no tenía la culpa de nada, posó su mano sobre su pequeña panza y una lágrima resbaló por su rostro. El recuerdo de Ron pidiéndole matrimonio en la Madriguera la embriagó de nostalgia, comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba, su corazón latía muy rápido, quiso incorporarse pero solo logró caer al piso perdiendo de inmediato el conocimiento.

Minutos antes en el pasillo

— ¡Malfoy! — gritó Harry mientras corría a su encuentro, al salir de la habitación de Teddy lo observó salir apresuradamente de la habitación de Hermione y desvanecerse. — ¡Ayuda por favor! — pidió a gritos.

—Cállate Potter — intentó ordenarle.

—Estas muy pálido y sudando en frio Malfoy — Harry se incoó a un costado del rubio e intentaba recostarlo pero Draco le hacía la tarea imposible.

— ¡Suéltame! — En vano intentó ponerse de pie, molesto miró a Harry — solo guarda silencio y quítate de mi camino — Con mucho esfuerzo y tras varios segundos logró ponerse de pie, trastabillando logró llegar a su oficina con Harry pisándole los talones. Al ingresar intentó cerrar la puerta en las narices del moreno, pero este no se lo permitió e ingresó detrás de él. Se recostó sobre su sillón, se sirvió una copa de whisky que ingirió de un solo trago.

—No creo que en tu situación sea lo mejor beber — lo reprendió mientras tomaba asiento frente a él, no era que le interesara su salud pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de preocupación y curiosidad sobre lo que le pasaba.

—No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión, Potter

— ¿Me pregunto cómo has llegado tan lejos en esta profesión con ese compromiso con la salud tan mediocre?

—Mi compromiso es al 100% cuando es referente a mis pacientes, pero no creo que tú puedas decir lo mismo cuando de compromisos se dice ¿verdad?

Harry se removió incómodo en su asiento, semanas atrás la revista Corazón de Bruja había anunciado la ruptura del compromiso entre Hermione y Ron, se hablaba del el distanciamiento que se notaba entre el trio de oro y sobre la salida de Harry de la academia de Aurores. Se puso de pie y se sirvió un trago de whisky también, lo saboreó mientras caminaba de regreso a tomar asiento. — No, supongo que no.

A Draco lo tomó desprevenido la confesión de Harry, lo miró durante varios segundos, tenía ojeras muy macadas y el cansancio era palpable "seguramente el remordimiento no lo deja en paz" pensó — Esta tarde he hablado con ella.

Harry no comprendió el sentido de las palabras y siguió bebiendo su trago sin mirar a Draco.

—Me lo ha contado — Harry se tensó visiblemente — Todo — se llenó de una furia inexplicable al recordar todo lo que Hermione había dicho, apretó fuertemente su copa imaginando que era el cuello de ese par de imbéciles que se hacían llamar sus amigos. No sabía a qué se debía tanta molestia, pero sentía unas ganas infinitas de aplicar la justicia con sus propias manos.

Harry terminó su trago y se puso de pie, caminó lentamente hacia la salida hasta que la voz de Draco lo detuvo.

— ¿Cómo pudieron? — le reclamó.

Se giró sobre sus talones y lo miró directo a los ojos — Si te lo contó todo, entonces debes saber que no tuvimos opción alguna — caminó en su dirección — ¿acaso crees que fue algo que disfrutamos?

— ¿Cómo es posible que el niño que vivió y derrotó al que no debe ser nombrado sucumbiera ante dos mortífagos de pacotilla? ¿No será que en el fondo lo deseabas, Potter? — Draco había caminado hasta él acortando la poca distancia que los separaba, lo tomó de la túnica con la única fuerza que le quedaba, deseaba matarlo a golpes.

—Eres un idiota Malfoy como… — estaba por seguir replicando hasta que una enfermera entró corriendo al despacho.

\- ¡Doctor Malfoy! La señorita Granger está sufriendo taquicardia.

Draco no supo de dónde sacó fuerzas, soltó a Potter y corrió con dirección a la habitación de Hermione. Al llegar la encontró recostada sobre su cama, un par de enfermeras intentaban estabilizarla. Harry llegó corriendo detrás de él. Sin tiempo para discutir, Draco lo ignoró y subió sobre la cama de ella, la recostó sobre su brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha comenzó a masajear sobre su corazón, de vez en cuando ejercía un poco de presión.

— Vamos Hermione no te duermas — suplicaba.

Ella entre pestañeos podía observar los ojos plateados de Draco, lo veía muy preocupado, eso le causo gracia e hizo un pequeño esbozo de sonrisa que fue notado por él.

— ¿Encuentras muy gracioso el dolor, Granger? — a pesar de estar molesto era la primera vez que la veía sonreír o intento de sonreír y eso le había causado un regocijo extraño.

—Nooo soo loooo que eeeees visssceraaal laaaa sit uaciooon — jamás había creído que su archienemigo le estuviera intentando salvar la vida todos los días.

—Cállate Granger, no es divertido discutir con alguien quien contrabajos puede hablar — le dedicó una rápida sonrisa mientras la recostaba bien, ya había logrado tranquilizar su ritmo cardiaco y ella comenzaba a dormirse. Salió apresurado de la habitación con Harry tras él.

Lo observó detenidamente, había algo que no le estaba gustando — Entiendo que te preocupes porque es tu paciente, pero no paso por alto la forma en que te sobresaltaste — le cerró el paso.

Draco se puso helado por un segundo, ¿acaso Potter se habría dado cuenta de lo que la sonrisa de ella había ocasionado en él? Estaba por discutir en pos de negarlo todo cuando escuchó a Potter hablar nuevamente.

— ¿Tan mal está? — Estaba al tanto de la salud de su amiga, pero se daba cuenta que había algo que desconocía.

Draco respiró aliviado al ver de que trataba todo — Si Potter, si Granger cae inconsciente en un ataque de taquicardia, se sumirá en un coma del que nunca saldrá — le confeso uno de sus peores pensamientos.

—Pero…. ¿Qué se las ocasiona? — Harry no podía creer que en cualquier momento pudiera perder a su amiga.

— Sobresaltos, agitaciones, cambios drásticos de humor, la magia y un sinfín de cosas, un simple desmaius podría ponerla a dormir por siempre.

Harry comprendió en ese momento que su amiga era vigilada las 24 horas del día y que Draco Malfoy era su sanador de cabecera, por ser el mejor en tratamientos no mágicos, un pensamiento le llegó a la mente y ocasiono que la sangre se le helara — Cuando dé a luz….

Draco solo asintió bajando la vista por primera vez ante Potter, con ese solo movimiento confirmó las sospechas de Harry, quien negó para sí mismo con la cabeza y salió lo más pronto posible que su cuerpo le permitió de ese lugar. Se fue en busca de algo que pudiera hacer, algo que le permitiera salvara a su amiga de una muerte tan injusta, salió en busca de la esperanza….

 **Mil disculpas por mi demora, estuve tan ocupada en el trabajo y vida personal, pero aquí estoy de vuelta, gracias por no abandonar la historia queridas lectoras.**


	9. Capítulo 9 Acercándose al enemigo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R. Yo solo me divierto inventando locas historias.

XOXOX DLM

 ******* **Capítulo 9 Acercándose al enemigo *****

—Hace semanas que no vas a la Mansión — Narcisa Malfoy estaba muy molesta con su hijo. Esa era la cuarta vez que iba a buscarlo a San Mungo — Deberías tomarte un descanso, en tu situ…

—Estoy bien madre — Draco le cortó el tema — ¿Gustas café o té?

—Esto es serio Draco, te rec…

— ¡Basta madre! — Para sorpresa de ambos, Draco le había levantado la voz a su madre. Deslizó una mano por el cabello y la miró seriamente —Habíamos quedado ya no volver a tocar este tema — Le dijo serio mirándola a los ojos.

—Si te la pasas aquí las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana…

—Haga lo que haga, sabes que nada va a cambiar — Le respondió desviando la mirada de su madre.

—Pero yo…. — Narcisa hablaba intentando no llorar.

—Lo sé, iré el sábado a cenar — en esas circunstancias era lo más que podía ofrecerle a su madre.

Narcisa, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida, su carga era demasiado pesada, este no era el orden en cómo debían suceder las cosas, pero las cartas ya habían sido tiradas y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para cambiar el destino, y eso era precisamente lo que le causaba más dolor, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hermione.

—Se parece a mí nino — Teddy bajaba con dificultad de la cama de Hermione.

— ¿Quién? — le preguntó, Hermione que estaba casi sentada sobre su cama. Hoy era uno de esos días en que se sentía mejor y también de esos días en los que Teddy se escapaba en la noche de su habitación para ir a verla.

—Ela — le contestó como si nada mirando el bulto en su vientre.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —le asombraban mucho los poderes del pequeño mago, ya sabía que podía escuchar a su bebe.

—Ela puede veme — le dijo sin más.

Hermione no supo cómo procesar esa información, pero sin duda alguna lo investigaría, en esas pocas visitas que Teddy ya le había hecho había logrado ganarse su cariño, ella sentía mucha pena por lo sucedido al pequeño y a Andrómeda. Él siempre se veía feliz y le platicaba todo lo que hacía con su "nino" al parecer esa persona estaba dando todo de sí para que Teddy fuera feliz. Hermione agradecía que todavía hubiera gente buena en el mundo, pues sabía que el niño no tenía familia.

—Así que aquí es adonde vienes todas las noches cuando Potter cree que te deja dormido — Draco apareció por la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

El cabello del pequeño se tornó de rojo brillante y su cara se sonrojó al verse descubierto — ¡Ya me vo! — salió corriendo como torbellino.

— ¿Harry? — pregunto la chica. Ya lo había visto varias veces con Teddy pero no creyó que pasara tanto tiempo con él.

Draco la miro interrogante, entonces recordó que ella no sabía varias cosas sobre las circunstancias del niño. — Si aceptas jugar un juego de ajedrez conmigo te pongo al día — movió una caja que sonó ruidosa. Ella se quedó pensativa mirándolo — No es mágico, sé que no te gusta.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante ese comentario ¿Cómo lo sabía?, Draco se percató de lo que posiblemente pensaba. Había ya pasado varios meses con ella en silencio, que lo habían ayudado a entender sus gestos — En las vacaciones de navidad de primer curso cuando te despedías de tus amigos, te escuché cuando les decías que eso era de bárbaros. Fue la primera vez que coincidimos en algo.

Lo meditó durante varios segundos, al final llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, no es como si pudiera salir de ese lugar en cuanto ella lo deseara, asintió con la cabeza, Draco para sorpresa de ella, la cargó en brazos y la llevó a su sillón preferido frente a la ventana, se sentía incomoda entre sus brazos, jamás habría creído que el niño mimado que durante seis años la había insultado de todas las formas posibles ahora la sujetara con tanta delicadeza.

Draco se acomodó frente a ella y colocó el tablero, en silencio cada uno acomodo sus piezas. A Hermione siempre le había gustado jugar con las negras, le resultaba un color imponente y respetable. Pasaron cerca de una hora jugando, la concentración de ambos era admirable, solo hablaban para decir "es tu turno" cuando creían que el otro se estaba tardando mucho en mover pieza, Hermione ya se había apropiado de un caballo, dos peones y una torre, mientras que Draco solo tenía tres peones de ella.

—Nunca hubiera pensado que serías una buena oponente — miró con ironía como Hermione se apropiaba de su último caballo.

En toda repuesta ella solo arqueó las quejas.

Él la miró por varios segundos, su semblante de ella era frío y serio — ¿Has pensado que vas hacer con ella cuando nazca?

Se tensó enseguida, realmente ella no había pensado nada sobre eso ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar el momento? Guardó silencio y lo ignoró por completo.

— ¿Vas a abandonarla? — picó un poco más, ella ya tenía cerca de seis meses y debía tomar una decisión.

Hermione comenzó a molestarse ¿Por qué era tan entrometido el hurón?

—Nunca pensé que fueras ese tipo de personas, no tú — Draco sabía que la forma de hacerla hablar era molestándola.

Intentó respirar relajadamente para no perder la cabeza.

—No creo que Potter te permita darla en adopción — movió su torre y ganó un caballo.

Ya había cruzado la línea, eso era demasiado ¿Qué se estaba creyendo? — Preguntas mucho para ser una persona muy reservada — le contestó venenosamente.

Esta vez fue el turno de él de levantar las cejas — Jamás me has preguntado nada.

—Para qué perder el tiempo. Sé que no vas a contestarme — se defendió.

—Así que no has dejado de ser un "quiero saberlo todo" solo te has reprimido jejejejeje — no pudo evitar reírse de su propio chiste.

Rodó los ojos en repuesta — y tú no has dejado de ser un capullo — le reprendió.

—Hagamos un trato — ella lo miró con desconfianza — si tú contestas mis preguntas, yo responderé a las tuyas — le ofreció.

Ella lo meditó por varios segundos, no tenía nada vergonzoso que ocultar, lo peor que le había sucedido él ya lo sabía con lujo de detalles, pero no estaba segura de que él cumpliera su parte del trato, después de todo no podía olvidar que quién estaba frente a ella era Draco Malfoy — ok — correría el riesgo, había muchas cosas que ella quería saber.

Draco que no había esperado obtener una respuesta afirmativa tan fácil y rápida, detuvo su jugada y la analizó detenidamente, vio cierto brillo peculiar en sus ojos de ella ¿acaso no le saldría el tiro por la culata?

— ¿Vas a comenzar o me seguirás admirando? — le retó con una pequeña sonrisa.


	10. Capítulo 10 Un motivo para vivir

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R. Yo solo me divierto inventando locas historias.

XOXOX DLM

 ******* **Capítulo 10 Un motivo para vivir *****

Comenzaba a creer que estaba maldito, de no ser así no encontraba otra explicación para tantas desgracias en su vida: huérfano desde bebé, criado por una familia que lo detestaba, siete años luchando por salvar su vida y la de los demás, y ahora cuando apenas de un año de la caída del Señor Tenebroso y sin aparentes amenazas de muerte, le sucede esto, en un pestañar de ojos su vida se fue en picada, perdió a su mejor amigo, a su novia, y a la familia que por tantos años lo había acogido en su seno como un miembro más.

Fue al lugar que siempre consideró su hogar en busca de la persona que siempre sabía cómo reconfortarlo o mínimo aclarar sus ideas.

—Fluby luby — la gran estatua de piedra que custodiaba la entrada se giró, liberando una escalera en espiral que giraba sobre sí misma para que Harry pudiera ascender. Llamó a la puerta

—Adelante — la voz familiar de Minerva McGonagall le contestó desde el interior.

— ¡Buenos días directora! — un poco reservado ingresó a la gran sala y la saludó, intentó no mirarla por mucho tiempo, el hecho de creer que ella supiese o estuviese enterada de algo, realmente lo avergonzaba.

McGonagall conocía bien a Harry, y sabía que algo muy malo le debía estar sucediendo, algo que lo llevara desesperadamente a pedirle que le permitiera hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore, pues bien sabía, que a ella no le contaría nada.— ¡Buenos días Harry! Te dejaré solo.

Harry avanzó hasta el retrato de Dumbledore, acercó una silla y la colocó frente a él — Buenos días, profesor Dumbledore— saludó al anciano que lo miraba con cariño.

—Hola Harry — el retrato lo observó detenidamente, McGonagall ya le había dicho la noche anterior que el chico había solicitado permiso para hablar con él — Dime hijo ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—No sé qué hacer...

—Para saber qué hacer primero, necesitas saber qué quieres hacer ¿lo sabes?

Harry no levantó su mirada, no sabía cómo contarle todo lo sucedido, se cubrió con ambas manos la cara y suspiró ruidosamente. Estaba desesperado — Solo quiero lo mejor para ella — Y comenzó a llorar, como un niño sin consuelo, sin deparó en ser visto por los demás retratos que poco a poco se marchaban para concederles privacidad.

Dumbledore en toda su existencia como retrato, jamás había deseado con tanto fervor poder ser corpóreo para abrazar y consolar a Harry que se derrumbaba frente a él — Todo estará bien Harry...

— ¿Cómo va estar todo bien si ella está muriendo? — Harry perdió la paciencia y se levantó furioso, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. — Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo…

—Sabes que ya no existe ningún giratiempo, Hermione se recuperará…

—Lo sabe — no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación, Dumbledore sabía todo lo que había ocurrido, como siempre, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos le dio la espalda.

—Si hijo, no te avergüences Harry, no fue tu culpa y no podías evitarlo, es cuestión de tiempo y de que hables con ella, tal vez aun sienta algo…

Negó con la cabeza, ¿qué disparates decía? — ¿Cómo voy hablar con ella si cada que me ve se aterroriza? ¿Cómo puede sentir algo por mí después de que le desgracie la vida?

—Te sorprendería lo que el amor perdona y perdura — Dumbledore sabía por experiencia propia lo que podía llegar a perdonarse por amor ¿Acaso no había perdonado él a Gellert Grindelwald por haber matado a su hermana? Y él estaba seguro que el amor silencioso que alguna vez ellos habían sentido por el otro seguía ahí, prisionero de sus convicciones.

Pasaron varios minutos sin hablar, Harry lloraba e intentaba pensar — ¿Cómo salvarle la vida a alguien que no quiere vivir? — le preguntó finalmente.

—Dale una razón para vivir…

 **En la habitación 7 del último piso en San Mungo**

—Debes estar bromeando, no era posible hacer esa poción en tampoco tiempo, siempre juré que Snape te había beneficiado — El tablero había sido relegado, en su lugar una bandeja con galletas reposaba sobre la mesa, Hermione bebía un chocolate caliente.

—Pues te equivocaste, en vez de agitar por una hora la poción para que se disolvieran por completo las semillas de ortiga, las machaqué en el mortero antes de vaciarlas sobre el caldero, cuestión de lógica, jajajaja aún recuerdo tu cara de incredulidad cuando recibí 20 puntos para mi casa por esa poción — Draco reposaba con los pies estirados sobre un taburete y las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho, con la vista perdida en el cielo nocturno.

—Tu turno… — refunfuñó por lo bajo.

—Mmmmm déjame pensar, en cuarto año durante el baile de navidad te vi discutir con la comadreja ¿Por qué fue?

—Porque fue un estúpido — contestó bajo, hasta ahora los sesenta minutos que llevaban interrogándose mutuamente habían sido preguntas banales, sin incluir explícitamente a sus amigos, pero ella sabía por dónde iba todo ese asunto.

—Eso no es una novedad, pero dime cuál fue el motivo.

La castaña resoplo rendida — Ron no me invito al baile de navidad…

—jajajaja definitivamente eres increíble, yo en tu lugar hubiera saltado de alegría por no ir con ese estúpido…

—Malfoy…— ya le había pedido que se comportara.

Él levantó las manos con las palmas abiertas en gesto de disculpa — está bien, está bien, la relación de ustedes siempre me pareció inverosímil, tienes más en común con Potter.

El silencio reinó por varios segundos — ¿Por qué siempre odiaste tanto a Harry? — Esa fue la primera vez en meses que ella nombraba a su amigo sin resentimiento, y fue algo que Draco no pasó por alto.

Esa respuesta la había meditado hacía varios años, hoy con sus respectivos veinte años ya no sufría por los complejos que lo atormentaron en la adolescencia, giró un poco su rostro y la miró directamente a los ojos "que hermosos ojos tiene" pensó — Celos

— ¿Celos? ¿Cómo podías estar celoso?, él solo era el centro de atención todo el tiempo porque su vida corría peligro. — Hermione le contestó un poco molesta por la respuesta de este.

Draco negó con la cabeza — No era porque yo deseara ser el centro de atención —ella lo miró con rostro de incredulidad— ok, tal vez los primeros tres años sí, durante las vacaciones de verano, antes de iniciar el quinto curso, como tú sabrás el Señor Tenebroso retornó, se apropió de nuestra casa y la tomó como su residencia oficial. Fui reclutado como mortÍfago sin mi consentimiento — Hermione lo miró asombrada — era la marca sobre mi antebrazo izquierdo y mi obediencia a ese ser o la vida de mi madre. Me tocó presenciar torturas monstruosas a decenas de personas, vi morir gente a mis pies, ancianos, niños, hombres y mujeres, fuimos prisioneros de nuestro propio hogar y de las decisiones de mi padre. No me mires con pena, por esos tiempos yo no meditaba en el bien o el mal, lo único que me preocupaba era que mi madre no perdiera la vida y en nombre de esa causa tal vez absurda para ti, también cometí atrocidades, de las que no estoy orgulloso.

—Sí Hermione, también maté por la vida de ella, porque ella era todo lo bueno que yo tenía en mi miserable existencia, ella fue la única persona que me ha mostrado amor, la única que se preocupó por mi vida, la que recibió crucios por haber sanado mis heridas, la que nunca perdió la fe en mí — le sorprendió no ver reproche en la mirada de ella — Potter siempre tuvo oportunidad de decidir, y siempre decidió correctamente, sus manos jamás se mancharon de sangre, él fue todo lo que yo hubiera querido ser…

Hermione meditó varios segundos, que tan diferente se veía todo el panorama desde esa perspectiva ¿Qué hubiera hecho ella en su lugar? Había sido tan fácil juzgar las apariencias — No sé qué hubiera hecho yo, pero por nada del mundo creería que es una causa absurda salvar a tu madre — no sabía porque pero sentía un inmensa necesidad de consolarlo — Obviamente por esa parte para Harry fue un poco más fácil, no fue condicionado, no tenía nada qué perder…

—A ti.

— ¿Ah? — no logró entenderlo.

—Podía perderte a ti — le aclaró.

—Yo siempre estuve con él — no supo porque dijo eso.

—Siempre — confirmó él.

Ella giró su rostro y observó el cielo con algo de melancolía. Ellos siempre habían estado juntos, jamás se habían distanciado, ni habían ocurrido estúpidas discusiones entre ellos, no, Harry siempre había estado para ella al igual que ella para él.

Draco no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella, miró también al cielo, inconscientemente tomó la mano libre que ella tenía sobre sus piernas y la presionó con cariño, los dos sintieron correr un cosquilleo por sus manos, Hermione se ruborizó pero no apartó su mano.

—Te mereces ser feliz, y tienes motivos para serlo — le dijo con sinceridad.

—Tú también, Draco — ella deseaba con fervor que él fuera tan feliz como ella algún día lo fue.

—El tiempo apremia...


	11. Capítulo 11 Yo te perdono

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R. Yo solo me divierto inventando locas historias.

XOXOX DLM

 ******* **Capítulo 11 Yo te perdono *****

Tres semanas transcurrieron desde el día en que ambos se conectaron. Desayunaban, comían y cenaban juntos en su habitación de ella, su enfermedad empeoraba, ya no podía pasar largos lapsos despierta, cada vez era más presa de la inconsciencia. Pero esos momentos en que percibía todo claramente no los pasaba sola, Draco siempre estaba ahí con ella, tomando sus signos vitales, regalándole una sonrisa para infundirle valor o llevándole todas las noches una taza caliente de su chocolate favorito. Era una convivencia de lo más extraña para los que los conocían y sabían su pasado. Hermione juraría que en varias ocasiones mientras se quedaba dormida, él había acariciado su cabello y por Merlín, que alguna vez sintió los labios de él sobre su frente.

Dos personas más diferentes en el universo no podían existir, pero ella con un alma gris, sin vida y destrozada, él con un alma llena de culpas y teñida de rojo encontraron la compatibilidad en medio del remordimiento y dolor.

— ¿Marcus? — se sorprendió de encontrar a su jefe sentado en su propio escritorio revisando unos papeles.

— No acudiste el miércoles... — siguió leyendo el anciano.

—No tuve tiempo. — se sentó frente a él y comenzó a leer un libro.

—De esta forma no vas a lograr...

—Al cabo es lo mismo, un año, meses, semanas, días... — dejó de leer y miró directo a los ojos al sanador.

—Tu madre...

—Acabará por aceptarlo.

Marcus era el sanador de mayor prestigio en toda Europa y director de San Mungo, pero le gustaba hacer guardias. Sentía bastante aprecio por Draco y sobre todo por su madre. — Ya averigüé sobre esa posibilidad.

Draco no pudo evitar ocultar su asombro e interés — ¿Y?

—Es viable, el problema radica en conseguir quien...

— ¿Tu puedes llevarlo a cabo? — ese era su verdadero interés, que Marcus pudiera.

— Creo que sí. Pero sería bueno tener ayuda de un experto.

 **A unos cuantos metros de ahí…**

Hermione se sorprendió que tocaran a su puerta, nunca nadie lo hacía, todos entraban — Adelante —dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, sin saberlo porque su cuerpo se tensó, un aroma a hierbabuena, madera y tabaco inundo su nariz, sin necesidad de ver al que ingresaba lo supo, era él, jamás podría confundir esos aromas, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo, él por fin estaba ahí.

Solo había dado dos pasos y se detuvo, fácilmente se percató de la incomodidad de ella — ¿Puedo entrar? — pregunto débilmente, todo el valor que había reunido para ir hasta ahí lo había abandonada al girar el pomo de la puerta.

Sus palabras fueron más una súplica que una pregunta, ella asintió solamente. Avanzó unos pasos más y se quedó a una distancia prudente. El silencio se impuso, no sabía qué decir que no sonara estúpido. La observó detenidamente, se veía peor que la última vez que habían estado de frente. Habían objetos muy raros cerca de ella, Draco ya le había explicado que eran para estabilizarla rápido y ayudarla a respirar cuando fuese necesario. Su cabello como siempre estaba hecho un desastre, eso le sacó una sonrisa inconsciente, lucía muy delgada, los pómulos en su rostro se veían algo saltados, sus labios secos, su mirada... su mirada era igual de oscura como desde aquella fatídica noche, pero en la oscuridad de su mirada brillaba su propio reflejo tras estar también siendo observado.

Ella, por su parte ya había logrado relajarse, también lo miraba, se veía tan desmejorado, parecía haber perdido bastante peso, su barba estaba desaliñada y su cabello estaba más largo de lo habitual, unas motas negras se apreciaban bajo esos ojos verdes que a ella tanto le gustaban. Se notaba cansado, pero más allá de lo físico, era un cansancio emocional y ella sabía la causa. Él se estaba atormentando, y eso le causaba dolor a ella.

—Hermione... — le susurró quedamente.

—Harry — contestó ella.

— ¡Perdóname! — Caminó hacia ella y se dejó caer de rodillas a un costado de la cama, no se atrevió a tocar ni su mano — ¡Perdóname por favor! — le suplicó en medio del llanto, apretó en un puño la sabana de ella, se entregó al llanto mientras le seguía implorando que lo perdonara pues él no podría vivir con él odio de ella, ni en la muerte encontraría la paz y ni el descanso, si ella no lo perdonaba — ¡Por favor Herms, por favor perdóname! — no podía dejar de suplicarle, su vida ya no tenía sentido.

Hermione terminó por quebrarse y también se entregó al llanto, ¿cómo no perdonarlo a él? Él que había sido alguna vez la luz de sus días, él que era la persona más maravillosa que jamás había conocido, él que no conocía la mezquindad, él que lo había interpuesto todo por él bien mayor. Con trabajo estiro su mano y la coloco sobre la cabeza del chico, débilmente acaricio sus cabellos, él levantó su rostro surcado de lágrimas y sus miradas se conectaron.

—Yo te perdono Harry.

Draco había mirado toda la escena tras la ventana mágica, estaba feliz, como hacia tanto tiempo que no lo estaba, pues por fin Hermione había perdonado, él mejor sabía que no había como el perdón para sanar el alma ¿acaso él algún día sería perdonado por las vidas que tomó? Si había algo a lo que Draco temía con fiereza era a lo que le espera después de la muerte, se preguntaba adónde iría a parar su alma y si descansaría en paz. Ese era el principal motivo de porque se especializaba en sanador, quería retribuir lo mayor posible a la sociedad que él mismo ayudó a aniquilar, para que cuando su fin llegara, la balanza no estuviera tan desequilibrada.

Ver a Hermione y Potter obtener un poco de paz y saber que él había contribuido en eso. Pero ¿a quién quería engañar?, él estaba más que nada contento porque ver mejor a Hermione le alegraba el corazón, no sabía en qué momento la castaña se había ganado un enorme lugar dentro de él, tal vez durante sus largas horas de ajedrez, o cuando se hacían compañía para leer, le gustaba escuchar el ritmo de su respiración, o tal vez durante las largas noches que la vio dormir, se preguntaba constantemente por qué ahora, por qué no durante el colegio, cuando había tiempo...

Fuera como fuera y a pesar de sus deseos, los dados ya habían sido tirados y la historia ya estaba escrita, ninguno de los tres podría huir de su destino.


	12. Capítulo 12 Cerca de lo inevitable

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R. Yo solo me divierto inventando locas historias.

XOXOX DLM

 ******* **Capítulo 12 Cerca de lo inevitable *****

Los meses habían transcurrido lentamente, en siete meses Hermione había tenido tiempo suficiente para gritar en su almohada, maldecir una y otra vez sin cansancio su destino, en esas largas horas en la oscuridad había creído que lo peor que lo pudo haber pasado en la vida era haber sido bruja. Había perdido demasiado en esa guerra, solo por luchar por su derecho a ser libre, el precio había sido muy alto, la vida de sus padres le había sido arrancada desde que estallara la guerra.

Había perdido tantos amigos y conocidos y cuando creyó que ya todo estaba mejor, le arrebatan su integridad, su alma, su amor propio, había quedado resumida a un despojo de ser humano, que si vivía no era gracias a ella, sino a Draco, él que velaba constantemente por su bienestar.

La intrigaba, este Draco no era el que ella había conocido, no, este no era el joven arrogante, prepotente y altanero que la había molestado durante años en el colegio, este era un Draco, retraído, sumido constantemente en una pena y condena que él mismo se infligía. Este era un joven maduro en busca de su redención.

Y ella, sumida en su miseria, había logrado conectar con el alma destrozada de Malfoy. Había algo en la mirada de él que le concedía paz, se había negado a ver a una psicomaga, prefería las palabras burdas y faltas de tacto de él para asumir su realidad.

¿Cuál realidad?

— Será una hermosa niña, madre siempre quiso tener una hija, pero Lucius no se lo permitió — El desagrado con el que nombraba a su padre denotaba el poco aprecio que le tenía.

Ella solo se reacomodó en su sillón algo incomoda, aún no hablaba con nadie que no fuera Teddy sobre su bebé.

— ¿Cómo la llamarás? — Draco revisaba unos documentos mientras le hacía compañía en el almuerzo.

— No lo sé — fue honesta, no pensaba en esas cosas, y no quería hacerlo, se quedó abstraída mirando el jardín donde corrían algunos niños.

Draco se giró un poco para verla, la tristeza en su voz lo obligaron a mirarla, eran tan hermosa, aun con ese semblante de abatismo, un mechón castaño revoloteaba a causa de la brisa que entraba, a largo su mano y lo coloca tras su oreja, ella brinco al sentir la calidez de sus dedos.

En respuesta sonrió, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas, siempre que él la tocaba ocasionaba que corrientes eléctricas bajaran por su espalda — ¿Por qué siempre estás aquí? — esa duda tenía días asechando su cabeza, ¿por qué el joven Malfoy pasaba las 24 horas del día en San Mungo?

Draco sintió una punzada en su pecho — ¿Te molesta mi compañía?

— ¡Oh no! No me malinterpretes — se apresuró a explicarse, él sonrió — me refiero a si no tienes alguna novia o no sé algo por el estilo… ¡qué sé yo! — sin razón alguna se había puesto nerviosa.

— No, no hay nadie excepto mi madre fuera de este lugar que me espere. — le explicó mientras regresaba la vista a sus informes "Tal vez tú… no"

— ¿Por qué? — quiso saber.

— No tengo tiempo para esas cosas…

— ¿Tiempo? No eres tú el que siempre me está diciendo que tengo una vida por delante y debo vivirla plenamente. — ya comenzaba exasperarse, al parecer el hurón era muy bueno para dar consejos pero no para seguirlos.

— En verdad no tengo tiempo, y con el que me queda, quiero expiar mi alma, si es que aún me queda algo de ella. — Así era, Draco vivía para encontrar la paz interna, esa que por ausencia le hacía revivir por las noches todas las atrocidades que había hecho durante la guerra.

Hermione no supo leer entre líneas, tan desconectada del mundo y de la realidad no le había sido posible comprender el profundo significado de esa oración.

— Yo creo Draco, que cualquiera que sea nuestro destino después de esta vida… será mejor que la propia vida que nos tocó llevar — "Y tal vez en esa otra vida tú y yo…" Hermione comenzaba a darse cuenta que gustaba demasiado de la compañía de él.

— Si, tal vez Hermione… — Draco había llevado el mismo proceso mental que ella.

Draco se puso de pie y se marchó de la habitación, maldiciendo una vez más lo injusta que era la vida.

 **Diez días transcurrieron…**

— Sé que no quieres hablar de esto pero… — Harry parado a tres metros de la cama de Hermione, intentaba retomar la plática que ella en más de tres ocasiones había zanjado.

— Pero es el momento — Lo sabía, a pesar de tener tan solo siete meses de embarazo, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, de días seguramente, hacía semanas que respiraba con ayuda de un aparato muggle y tenía tres días que ya no tenía la fuerza para pararse o estar sentada.

— Yo creo que… — esto estaba siendo muy difícil, ¿cómo decir palabras que no la lastimaran?

— ¿Tú crees Harry? — levanto una ceja, sabía que esta charla sería difícil, pero necesaria.

— No, yo quiero saber cuál es tu postura al respecto — se armó de valor, dio un paso más hacia ella y la miró a los ojos.

A ella siempre le había gustado la determinación y fortaleza de Harry, alguna vez lo había admirado como a ninguna otra persona, alguna vez había sentido por él más que un cariño de amigos, pero siempre supo que ella no era para él. Dejó pasar a su primer amor y al igual que él, se centró en buscar el bien de la humanidad, y con el tiempo le dio espacio en su corazón a Ron.

Ron se había metido en su corazón de poco en poco, y no se dio cuenta hasta quinto año y gracias a los celos, celos que sintió por primera vez cuando lo vio con Lavender. Su cariño por el creció poco a poco, pero el que sentía por Harry jamás desapareció, se quedó ahí, en el lugar más profundo de su corazón.

Que era la vida, ahora ya no tenía nada con Ron, y jamás lo volvería a tener, conocía demasiado a Ron, su silencio y distancia durante todos esos meses se lo confirmaban, él no podía con esa situación, sobre pasaba sus capacidades emocionales.

Sabía que Harry estaba todos los días pendiente de ella, en las sombras, donde su presencia no la alterara, siempre poniendo las necesidades de los demás sobre las de él. Harry era de esos chicos altruistas, que al no tener nada, lo daban todo por los demás, ella jamás se creyó merecedora de él.

Esta vida era tan injusta, con Ron, Draco, Harry y ella…

— Quiero que tú la tengas… espero con el tiempo, poder estar con ella también. — le costó tanto decirlo, sabía todo lo que implicaba. — si algo sale mal… prométeme Harry… — las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. No lloraba porque tuviera miedo a la muerte, no, eso era algo que en verdad deseaba, lloraba por lo que le esperaba a su hija, cómo sería su vida, ¿podría ser ella algún día una buena madre para esa criatura que ninguna culpa tenía? Y que aun así, se llevaba la peor parte de todo.

— No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ella, hasta que tú estés lista para tenerla, y sé que no es el momento para decirte esto, pero no sé si tendré en otro momento el valor para decirlo sin miedo a tu respuesta… yo siempre quise mi propia familia, y siempre me prometí ser el mejor padre, nada de esto se dio en las condiciones óptimas, pero esto es lo que hay, una hermosa niña que viene en camino. Si Hermione, porque solo por ser tu hija la hace hermosa, más allá de tener tu hermosa sonrisa, y tus cálidos ojos, tendrá tu bondad inexplicable — se acercó un poco más a ella — esto es lo que somos, tú y yo, un par de personas que han sufrido más de lo necesario, dos almas en pena, con muchas cosas en común y un pasado maravilloso, sí, a pesar de todas la veces que luchamos codo a codo por nuestras vidas, siempre fue una bendición tenerte a mi lado, aunque fuese solo como amiga.

Aquello que Hermione guardaba tan secretamente en su corazón, se removió en su interior ¿estaba entendiendo bien ella? Pero, ¿podría ella superar el pasado?

— Te pido la oportunidad de que me permitas cortejarte, ganarme tu perdón, ayudarte a olvidar, y convertir esta horrible pesadilla en un futuro prometedor, por ti, por mí, por Teddy, por nuestra hija. Después de que des a luz y te estabilices vámonos a América, donde nadie nos conozca, a iniciar de cero e intentar ser felices. — En ningún momento dejó de mirarla, fue consiente de la sorpresa y confusión que causaban sus palabras en ella.

Hermione giró su rostro rompiendo todo contacto visual, sus palabras la conmovieron, lágrimas surcaron su cara. Ella sabía que no podrían mantener en secreto que tenían una hija en común, todo Londres hablaría al respecto, su hija seguramente sería señala, nada bueno les esperaba fuera de los muros de San Mungo, y nada la detenía en ese continente. La imagen de Draco se apoderó de toda su mente.

Se sentía confundida sobre lo que él representaba para ella, en los últimos meses se había vuelto su todo, se había sorprendido al darse cuenta lo ansiosa que se ponía cuando llegaba la tarde y él vendría a estar con ella hasta que el sueño la venciera. Y podría jurar que a veces él la miraba como si ella fuera lo más interesante sobre la faz de la tierra.

— En efecto Harry, no es el momento.


	13. Capítulo 13 Con el último suspiro

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R. Yo solo me divierto inventando locas historias._

 _XOXOX DLM_

***Capítulo 13 Con el último suspiro***

— ¡Hijo por favor! — Narcisa apretaba con ímpetu la mano de su hijo, con la mirada hacia arriba para verlo a los ojos.

— Se que te es difícil madre, pe…

— ¡No! Claro que no lo sabes — le grito mientras le daba la espalda, ¿es que acaso Draco no se daba cuenta? No podía dejar de llorar. Se abrazó para intentar controlarse.

— Es verdad, no lo sé — se acercó a ella y la tomo por los hombros, la atrajo hacia el juntando su espalda con su pecho y beso su cabeza — pero tengo que hacerlo, se que es la única forma en la que encontrare la paz y tal vez serenidad.

Narcisa se giró y encaro a su hijo, solo ella que lo conocía a la perfección podía interpretar esa mirada gris vacía, sabía que la culpa lo carcomía por dentro, que lo atormentaba noche y día, — si tan solo los hubieras dejado mata…

— Ni se te ocurra decirlo, se que todo lo que hice estuvo mal, muy mal, pero no me arrepiento, porque estás aquí, viva, a mi lado — le acaricio con ternura su cara.

— Pero ahora seré yo la que…

— Calla madre, no lo pienses, solo deja que esto siga su curso, déjame limpiar un poco mi conciencia, déjame sentir que hice algo bueno — la atrajo hacia él y se fundieron en un abrazo.

— No puedo Draco, no pue — el llanto le impedía hablar, mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su hijo, ¿Cómo le pedía eso? Este no era el ciclo normal de la vida, no tenía que ser así, ¿es que acaso Merlín no podía ofertar otra forma de expiar pecados?

Alguna vez Draco había tenido sueños, de pequeño siempre soñó con ser como su padre, una persona importante y respetada, que a donde quiera que fuese, la gente se habría paso para dejarle pasar cómodamente, al llegar a Hogwarts soñó con ser tan famoso como el niño que vivió, que hasta el último rincón del mundo todos conocieran su nombre. Al llegar la adolescencia soñó con poder ser libre, tomar las riendas de su vida y escapar del yugo de su padre y así poder salvar la vida de su madre.

Consiguió alguna de esas cosas, por algún tiempo fue respetado, pero por la razones equivocadas, después muchos conocieron su nombre, pero solo representaba para ellos miedo, repulsión, asco. Después logro salvar la vida de su madre, pero a un precio muy alto, ahora, solo soñaba con ser perdonado. Desconocía que había más allá de la muerte, pero temía, sabia con cada fibra de su ser que cualquier ser que rigiera el todo, no lo tendría en buen estima.

— Te amo madre — le susurró al oído.

— ¡No Draco, por favor no! — gimió ella, abrazándolo lo más que podía, como si con eso pudiera evitar lo inevitable.

Tomo su varita lentamente — Desmaius — Narcisa se desvaneció en los brazos de su hijo, él la cargo y la recostó sobre el sofá — Gracias madre, porque contigo conocí lo mejor de la vida — acaricio por última vez su hermoso rostro de porcelana — perdóname por no haberte podido dar lo que necesitabas — lloro mientras la tapaba con una manta, saco un sobre de su chaqueta y lo coloco entre sus manos. — Adiós Narcisa Black — se incorporó y desapareció de la mansión Malfoy.

 **Minutos después en San Mungo**

— Marcus, él es Preston Burke, el mejor Cardiólogo Muggle, el llevara a cabo el trasplante para la señorita Granger, ya está al tanto de todo y está bajo hechizo de secreto mágico.

Marcus tendió la mano hacia Preston, un hombre alto, delgado y de color — Mucho gusto, soy Marcus Reyt, director de San Mungo.

— El gusto es mío — Preston respondió al saludo, no estaba asombrado, ya antes había conocido gente mágica y lugares como San Mungo, Preston era un esquib, la familia de su madre era de linaje mágico, mientras que su padre de linaje muggle.

— Draco si estás listo, procedamos — hablo el Dr. Preston.

— Denme unos minutos, lo alcanzo en la sala de operaciones. — salió con paso preciso en dirección a la habitación de Hermione.

Hermione estaba agotada, a pesar de solo tener como máximo quince minutos despierta, le costaba enfocarse en algo, sus parpados pesaban, Draco ya se había tardado, siempre estaba ahí cuando ella despertaba, últimamente a lo máximo estaba consiente dos horas en total en todo el día.

— Llegas tarde — reclamo ella.

— Yo nunca llego tarde Hermione — le sonrió de lado mientras se colocaba frente a ella y acariciaba su cabello.

— ¿Qué pasa? — no sabía qué, pero notaba algo raro en la forma en como él la miraba. — ¿Por qué me miras así Draco?

— Solo quiero grabarme tu imagen, sin perder ningún detalle — a pesar de que Hermione se veía físicamente muy enferma, su piel estaba pálida y reseca, sus ojos sobresaltaban en su rostro sumido, sus pómulos estaban muy prominentes, pero para él, lucia hermosa, como un ángel caído.

— Hermione — acerco su rostro al de ella — ¿puedes prometerme algo? — su olor dulce femenino a pesar del suero muggle le golpeo la nariz. Mientras más se acercaba a ella su corazón latía más frenéticamente.

— ¿Qué? — quiso saber ella, mientras el aliento cálido olor a menta del rubio le llegaba a sus fosas nasales, no podía quitar la vista de ese par de ojos grises, se sentía cautivada, hipnotizada, atrapada en esa mirada que parecía penetrarla y transportarla a un lugar donde solo existían ellos dos.

— Que vas a luchar por vivir — Sus ojos castaños lo llamaban a consumar eso que su corazón deseaba hace tanto tiempo, se había resistido a no dejarse llevar por la pasión, tenía miedo de poner sus decisiones en jaque.

La actitud de Draco la descolocaba, podía leer en su mirada la indecisión, la pasión, la tortura y el ¿amor?, podía ver la encrucijada en la que se encontraba el rubio, y eso la azoraba, pues la hacía plantearse que era lo que sentía ella, él la cautivaba, como nadie lo había hecho, su actitud sobreprotectora la arropaba cálidamente ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿En qué momento Draco Malfoy se había colado en su corazón? No lo supo, y no le importo. — Si —

Con sumo esfuerzo levanto su mano izquierda, él no la torturaría de esa forma, tomo la bata del rubio y lo jalo hacia ella, Draco abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, pero se recompuso de inmediato, coloco ambas manos a los costados de la cara de ella. Y se inclinó lentamente.

" _¿Cómo decirte que me has gustado desde siempre? que tu ímpetu, necedad y fortaleza me hicieron admirarte en las sombras, que esto que ves ahora, no ha nacido de la noche a la mañana, ha existido desde hace años, atado y cautivo en lo más profundo de mi ser. Que he deseado besarte hace mil lunas y hacerte mi mujer de todas las formas posibles, te mantuve oculta en mi mente, pero ahora eres todo lo que me importa._

 _Quisiera ser yo el que te ofrezca un mejor mañana, pero no puedo ofrecerte lo que ya no tengo, solo me queda darte lo único que me queda…"_

Observo extasiado sus labios pálidos, le ofrecían un paraíso que él no se merecía, estaba por eliminar cualquier distancia posible entre su boca y la de ella, cuando escucho un pitido de alarma proveniente del aparato muggle que media los ritmos cardiacos de la chica, y sintió como ella soltó su agarre.

Las sanadoras de guardia llegaron corriendo a la habitación, — ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó una de ella.

— ¡Prepárenla para operar, avísenle a Marcus que la señorita Hermione Granger ha sufrido un paro cardiaco! — les ordeno mientras salía de la habitación quitándose la bata de sanador por el camino.

En nombre del sentimiento más puro y hermoso que existe, Draco había cometido las peores atrocidades, pero ahora, en nombre de él mismo, haría el sacrificio más grande que un ser humano puede concebir. Más decidido que nunca camino hacia su destino, sin miedo, sin dudas, sin preocupaciones, tenía claro que debía y quería hacer. Tal vez la historia los juzgaría por el resto de su existencia, pero por fin Draco sentía un poco de paz, y para él, eso era suficiente para emprender la última aventura.

 **Gracias por sus lindos comentarios.**


	14. Capítulo 14 El final de un camino

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R. Yo solo me divierto inventando locas historias._

 _XOXOX DLM_

 *****Capítulo 14 El final de un camino*****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Muerte. Cesación o término de la vida, en el caso particular de la realidad humana, la definición vigente desde un punto de vista médico y legal alude a la cesación de toda actividad en el encéfalo, demandándose además que esta finalización sea completamente irreversible.

La muerte es el poder absoluto que dispone de nosotros. Ella nos pone el límite, finiquita nuestra existencia. Mientras podemos ocasionar y anticipar, planificar y ordenar muchas cosas, se sustrae la muerte a la arremetida estratégica.

Ella viene, cuando quiere, viene como el ladrón en la noche. A cada momento es posible que ella asalte. En el entorno de su vida puede el hombre disponer de algo, tiene poder de disposición sobre cosas y procesos - pero no tiene poder de disposición sobre la muerte, él está entregado a ella. La muerte aparece como el señor infinito sobre los vivientes, que tiemblan ante ella. Pero esto vale en un sentido muy determinado. El hombre no puede mantener a distancia a la muerte, no puede escapar a ella, no puede ocultarse ni esconderse de ella. A cada cual lo alcanza - precisamente con una "seguridad mortal".

Para algunas personas la muerte es un castigo, es lo peor que ellos creen que podría haberles pasado, sobre todo si llega de una forma dolorosa. Para otros, significa el descansó, el momento de estar en paz, la solución a todos sus pesares. No faltan los que la ven como una nueva aventura, aquellos que cuando les llega, la toman de la mano como si de una vieja amiga se tratara. Pero hay otros tantos, muy pocos para ser precisos, que la ven como un tributo, sobre todo si se entregan a ella de forma voluntaria…

Hermione Granger, solo había vivido veintiún años. Durante su existencia en el plano terrenal, había acumulado bastantes anécdotas, aventuras, celebraciones, todos ellos envueltos en alegrías, tristezas, o de ambas cosas. Todos esos momentos vividos pasaban a toda velocidad frente a ella, era como una gran pantalla de cine…

Estiro su mano, quería tocar la imagen de su madre que acababa de pasar frente a ella, en vez de palpar algo duro, sintió un líquido mojar sus dedos y las imágenes se detuvieron, como si su contacto hubiera pausado la película.

Se miró sus dedos, con una concentración inaudita, como si lo viera por primera vez, parecían rejuvenecidos, su piel más suave, sus uñas intactas y pulcras. Siguió la vista ascendiendo por sus brazos, no había hematomas o rastro alguno de agujas, su piel parecía recién bronceada. Echo un vistazo al resto de su cuerpo, vestía lo que parecía un vestido blanco, le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, era algo suelto, pero podía observar que no estaba tan delgada y sobre todo, no estaba embarazada, se percató que estaba descalza, y justo en ese momento sintió la calidez del mármol rojo que pisaba.

Un ruido a la lejanía le robo su atención, intento comprender que era, lo dejo en cuanto se percató que no podía comprenderlo.

" _¡La perdemos!"_

¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntó al momento que giraba sobre sí misma para observar todo el lugar, parecía que estaba a las afueras de un bosque, a su alrededor había pasto con flores por doquier, a unos cuantos metros un bosque enorme se apreciaba, tenía arboles enormes, que por más que ella levantaba la cabeza, no lograba ver su final.

Se percató que estaba parada sobre el camino de mármol que llevaba a la entrada del bosque.

" _No hay opción, su corazón a dejado de latir, hay que hacer el trasplante!"_

Volvió a escuchar el ruido, volteo hacia el cielo, parecía venir de ahí el ruido, solo pudo entender las últimas palabras "hacer el trasplante" pero no lo medito, sin una razón aparente, se sentía muy bien, tranquila, en paz, a salvo…

Se giró a ver nuevamente la pantalla que parecía flotar detrás de ella, no le sorprendió que las imágenes se hubieran comenzado a mover de nuevo, se acercó y observo, no supo si lo hizo por segundos, minutos u horas, pero pareció una eternidad.

Se maravilló de verse a sí misma de pequeña jugando con el sr. Nelson, su conejo de felpa. Jugando al dentista con las herramientas que sus padres tenían en casa, no debía tener más de cinco años. Esas imágenes de su niñez, le recordaron lo feliz que había sido en su casa, con sus padres.

" _No responde"_

Las imágenes de Harry y Ron comenzaron aparecer, sus primeros años en Hogwarts, sonrió al recordar las mil y un aventuras que pasaron juntos, la forma en que la cuidaban, y como siempre la habían protegido. Se sorprendió de no sentir ningún rencor hacia ellos.

Había pasado bastante tiempo para que ella lograra perdonarlos, había recorrido de extensas pláticas con Draco, y si bien, ella sabía que las cosas lamentablemente jamás volverían hacer lo mismo, ahora ella estaba tranquila con ellos.

Recordó las últimas palabras que Harry le había dicho, la oferta de una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo, lejos de ahí, lejos de cualquier persona que los conociera, como amigos y si el tiempo lo permitía, como algo mas… La oportunidad de una familia. Escucho en la lejanía la voz de Harry.

" _Hermione no te rindas por favor"_

Sonrió ante la ironía, pensar que alguna vez hubiera matado por tener esa oportunidad con él, ¿Qué sentía ahora por él? No lo sabía, no había querido pensar en eso, no era momento. Aceptaba que era el padre de su hija, y no dudaba que sería un buen padre, su hija…

Esa pequeña que ahora ya no estaba dentro de ella, esa bebé a la que le había fallado, _"Lo siento"_ se disculpó al tiempo que acariciaba su vientre plano.

— Estoy muerta — no le había costado deducirlo. El lugar, su apariencia, la pantalla, y el inmenso dolor que sintió en su pecho antes de caer inconsciente.

Dio un último vistazo a la pantalla, aparecieron sus últimos minutos de vida, Draco frente a ella, mirándola como si fuera lo más hermoso y valioso sobre la tierra, le causo gracia como fue ella la que lo jalo para besarlo, al final, el tiempo no les había alcanzado. No supo en que momento de todos esos meses, el que alguna vez había sido su enemigo, se había ganado un lugar en su corazón.

¡Mirala, es hermosa, te necesita, lucha!

— Lo siento — contestó a la que estaba segura era la voz de Harry. Ella ya no quería luchar, quería estar en paz, tranquila. Se giró y miro con anhelo el camino — Debo seguir — avanzo varios metros, el bosque cada vez estaba más cerca, podía escuchar a los pajarillos.

— ¿Adónde vas?

Conoció la voz fría de inmediato, sonrió para sí misma, se giró para encarar a quien ya sabía quién era.

— A seguir mi camino — le explicó, jamás lo había tan radiante, joven y hermoso.

— ¿Y por qué seguir ese? — señalo con su cabeza el bosque.

Draco Malfoy llevaba un jeans azules y una polo blanco, también estaba descalzo, con la manos dentro de sus bolsillos, camino lentamente hacia ella.

— Ese es el único camino — le explico lo obvio.

— Siempre hay opciones — la contradijo.

Segura de que él solo era producto de su imaginación se acercó más a él.

— Es el camino que yo quiero tomar — se giró y estaba por marcharse cuando sintió una mano cálida sujetando la suya.

— Me lo prometiste — le recordó él.

— Se lo prometí al Draco real — se recordó ella misma, así de carca podía apreciar mejor sus ojos, había algo diferente en ellos, la culpa que siempre los acompañaba, ya no estaba más.

— Soy real, ¿acaso no sientes mi tacto? — acaricio su mejilla con vehemencia.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza por la situación, pensó que seguramente alguna parte de ella no quería morir, y su mente hacia esas imágenes para hacerla desistir.

— Si, puedo sentirte — siguió su propio juego.

Draco la miró detenidamente mientras sostenía su mentón, parecía un ángel ante sus ojos, resultaba muy tentador seguir su camino junto a ella, pero no, no era posible. Le giro un poco su rostro para que viera a la pantalla.

Hermione se sorprendió cuando vio que la pantalla ya no reproducía imágenes de ella, eran las imágenes de un Draco pequeño junto a sus padres, fue entonces cuando lo comprendió, no era posible que su mente reprodujera esas imágenes, ella nunca había visto una foto de él cuando era pequeña, se giró sorprendida para mirar a Draco.

—Has muerto…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Cómo la han pasado? Yo muy bien jejeje. Bueno, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, hemos llegado al final de esta historia, un capítulo más y concluimos. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me han fascinado. Nos leemos pronto…**_


	15. Capítulo 15 Adiós Hermione

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R. Yo solo me divierto inventando locas historias._

 _XOXOX DLM_

***Capítulo 15 Adiós Hermione***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione sintió un vacío fugaz en su pecho al meditar en las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, ¿Cómo era posible? — ¿Qué ha pasado? — le pregunto al momento que tomaba su mano.

— He muerto — le dijo lo obvió.

— Ya lo sé, pero ¿Cómo? — le entristeció saber su destino.

La jalo de la mano y la llevo hasta una banca que estaba frente a un lago negro, que minutos antes no estaba, la ayudo a tomar asiento. — Fue mi decisión. — sabía que era lo primero que ella tenía que atender.

" _No está respondiendo al trasplante"_

— No entiendo — lo miro absorta, ¿Cómo que había sido su decisión? ¿Acaso se había suicidado? — Draco tu…

— Tu corazón hace tiempo que fallaba, hacia lo imposible para mantenerte viva hasta el nacimiento de tu niña, ella no sobreviviría si nacía antes de los siete meses. — El miraba al lago, en espera de algo.

Hermione comenzó atar cabos, las palabras de Draco, las palabras que no sabían de dónde venían pero que sabía hablaban de ella.

Su corazón se contrajo, ella jamás hubiera deseado eso, jamás — ¡cómo pudiste! — le reclamo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y lo encaraba.

Él se puso de pie y levanto los hombros — necesitas un corazón para vivir — le acomodo un mechón detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Pero por qué tú? — le reclamo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Draco la envolvió en sus brazos — Porque yo quería hacerlo.

Tras unos minutos — No te pongas así — le sujeto el rostro y se lo levanto — no llores — le pidió.

— No es justo — se quejó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas — tienes una vida por delante.

— Una vida llena de culpas y tormentos por lo que hice — se lamentó.

— Tú eres más que eso Draco, eres más que el mortìfago que cometió atrocidades, eres una persona redimida, tu…

— Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer… — elimino la distancia entre ellos y la beso, la beso como jamás en vida pudo hacerlo, con el alma, con ímpetu, con desesperación, con añoranza, con amor…

Hermione se sintió estremecida, hacía tiempo que deseaba sentir sus labios, explicar en palabras lo que él despertaba en ella era imposible, le tenía aprecio y mucho, y para que negar que le gustaba, pero no sabía si sentía algo más, sin embargo ese beso le estaba sabiendo a gloria.

Muy a su pesar y lentamente él se separó de ella, — debes volver — le susurro.

— No, quiero quedarme aquí contigo — se abrazó a su cuerpo.

El la separo y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos — No, debes seguir tu vida, aun tienes una oportunidad de vivir, una hija que te necesita.

— Tu también podías haber vivido y te negaste, ¿Por qué yo no? — lo desafío.

— Son circunstancias diferentes, yo de todas formas iba a morir, pronto. — le explico.

— No entiendo.

— Durante el retorno de Voldemort, se me asigno una misión, debía matar al Albus Dumbledore, pero no pude — bajo la vista, recordar cómo fue castigado por fallar aun le producía calosfríos.

— El castigo que recibí, fue la muerte, lenta y dolorosamente, mis órganos se han ido desintegrando paulatinamente, mis padres me vieron sufrir, fue un castigo ejemplar para todos. Mi corazón aún sigue intacto y yo decidí dártelo, para que vivas, para encontrar la redención en un acto de amor puro.

Hermione se sintió mareada por toda la información que acaba de recibir, no se percató del pequeño bote que acababa de aparecer en el lago negro, ni de que él la condujo a la pantalla nuevamente.

Eran las memorias de Draco las que se producían, toco la pantalla y esta se detuvo en una muy singular, Hermione levanto la vista y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, alzo la mano he intento tocar la imagen.

— ¿Es ella? — pregunto con voz débil.

— Si — le contesto mientras el también miraba la hermosa bebé de cabello negro y ojos verdes que le sonreía mientras él la cargaba.

— Es hermosa…

— Se parece a su padre, pero tiene tu fuerza, ha luchado hasta el final para no morir, para finalmente conocerte, debes volver con ella, la miraba de lado.

Hermione acariciaba la pantalla, no podía creer que ella fuera la progenitora de tan hermosa criatura, su pecho se llenó de un calor desconocido, por un segundo se odio mentalmente por haber deseado que jamás naciera. En ese momento supo, que nunca más le importaría en qué condiciones había sido concebida, ella viviría para ella, y moriría por ella.

— Volveré… — le dijo a Draco totalmente segura.

— Aquí nos despedimos entonces Hermione — la llevo hasta el lago.

Los dos observaron el pequeño bote, Hermione observo la moneda con la que jugaba Draco.

Draco se voltio y le sonrió con esa sonrisa que hacía que a ella se le doblaran las rodillas — Se feliz — le pidió.

— Lo intentare — le contesto.

— Potter siente algo por ti — le confeso muy a su pesar.

— Lo sé — se entristeció por confirmar en ese momento que ella sentía algo más que aprecio por él rubio.

Draco lanzo su moneda al lago y beso nuevamente a Hermione, esta vez fue un beso diferente, estaba lleno de esperanza y dulzura, o al menos eso le pareció a ella, cuando abrió nuevamente sus ojos Draco ya no estaba frente a ella. Se giró y lo miro más feliz que nunca decirle adiós con la mano mientras se alejaba en el bote.

— ¡No fue en esta vida Hermione, pero en la eternidad, serás mía! — le grito al tiempo que desaparecía.

Y esa fue la penúltima vez que Hermione vio a Draco, con la promesa guardada en su corazón de que un día se volverían a reunir, cerró los ojos fuertemente y deseo vivir.

Cuando volvió abrir los ojos, habían pasado dos días desde que había nacido su hija, todo lo que vio fue el techo blanco sobre ella — Mi hija — susurró.

— Aquí esta — una voz familiar le hablo, giró su rostro y observo a Harry caminar lentamente hacia ella con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, Teddy caminaba junto a él y le sonreía descaradamente, era una hermosa imagen, todos juntos, como una familia.

— Ha esperado a que despiertes, cada que intentamos sacarla de la habitación rompe en llanto incontrolable. — con sumo cuidado se la acerca, para que la mire.

Hermione se gira un poco para hacerle espacio a su niña, él se la coloca sin soltarla, la descubre para que la mire mejor.

Hermione se deleita con la imagen más hermosa que jamás ha visto, su hija, _"Gracias Draco"_ agradece la oportunidad que él le ha dado, la oportunidad por la que él a muerto, la oportunidad que ella no piensa desaprovechar. No sabe qué futuro le espera con Harry, es más, no sabe si tiene un futuro con él, pero le dará tiempo al tiempo, y sabe que las cosas se acomodaran como deben ser.

Acaricia el rostro de su pequeña y la saluda.

— Hola Cissy…

 _ **¡FIN!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 _ **¡Hola queridas lectoras! Hemos llegado al final de esta triste historia, lamento mucho si no ha sido el final que esperaban, pero desde el inicio tuve muy claro como terminaría esta historia. Gracias por sus votos, por sus lecturas y magníficos comentarios. Hemos llorado juntas, porque no me ha sido fácil matar a nuestro rubio sexi, pero no creo en que todos los finales son felices.**_

 _ **Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y redacción, nos estamos leyendo.**_

 _ **P.D. He escrito un one-shot Dramione titulado "Traidora" ojala tengan animo de pasarse y leerlo.**_


End file.
